<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crime under the moonlight by Valk_ButNotFromValkyrie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351844">Crime under the moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valk_ButNotFromValkyrie/pseuds/Valk_ButNotFromValkyrie'>Valk_ButNotFromValkyrie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Brujas, M/M, Magia, mucho caos, sectas, y mucho drama también</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valk_ButNotFromValkyrie/pseuds/Valk_ButNotFromValkyrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La sociedad mágica y la de no-mágicos conviven en la actualidad. Seventeen es una secta de magos muy reconocida, candidatos a ser los próximos regidores del territorio. Todo parece ir bien para ellos, al menos para la mayoría, Mingyu no puede decir lo mismo viendo sacudida su vida una vez más por la misma persona después de tanto tiempo.  Sin embargo las cosas van a cambiar radicalmente en un segundo, sus logros y sus relaciones penderán de un fino hilo. Estalla una guerra entre dos sectas ¿Quién es el traidor?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Le he dedicado todo el verano a escribir este fanfic así que podéis estar tranquilos que el final ya está más que preparado y no pienso dejarlo a medias!</p><p>He creado una playlist que podéis escuchar mientras leéis y a la que iré añadiendo canciones en los próximos días, la tenéis al final del capítulo!</p><p>Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Más allá de ellos, junto a Minghao, encuentra la mirada de Mingyu y algo se retuerce en su pecho, algo que llevaba mucho tiempo enterrado. Le habría dedicado una sonrisa, o lo habría ignorado, pero está atrapado en un ciclón de pensamientos y sentimientos, no puede apartar la mirada de él.</p><p>“Mierda”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entre tres y cuatro veces al año, cuando la luna se deja ver más grande y brillante que nunca, se reúnen las sectas de brujas y magos del territorio en una ceremonia en su honor. Para los no mágicos la luna no es más que un astro en el cielo nocturno, pero para los magos, es la fuente misma de su poder. Hay quien la considera la madre indiscutible de la magia, y quien solo le rinde culto por tradición. Las cosas han cambiado mucho para las brujas en los últimos siglos, el uso de la magia y la existencia de grupos dedicados expresamente a ello se ha convertido en algo común y aceptado por la mayoría de la sociedad de no-mágicos cuando demostró ser útil para la producción. La sociedad mágica y la sociedad de no-mágicos se han convertido en dos piezas diferenciadas de un mismo puzle que se han adaptado para encajar.</p><p>Dentro de la sociedad de mágicos también ha de existir la ley y el orden, y para ello es la propia luna quien señala al mago, la bruja o la secta que regirá sobre el territorio, siempre guiándose por sus méritos y con un juicio indiscutible. Pueden pasar años sin que se decida un nuevo gobierno entre los mágicos. </p><p>Es por esto que hoy la multitud se congrega en el amplio jardín de una lustrosa parcela en mitad de la nada. La luna, más inmensa que nunca, asciende desde el horizonte. En la espera a que alcance el punto más alto en el cielo, los presentes comparten anécdotas y consejos alrededor de abundante comida y bebida de calidad.</p><p>- Hemos oído que las habilidades de Seventeen son muy variadas, sois trece ¿No hay ni siquiera dos miembros que compartan una misma habilidad?</p><p>- Oh, claro que sí. Minghao y Mingyu, ambos poseen telequinesis; y Soonyoung y yo podemos utilizar la magnetoquinesis. Creo que no se repite ninguna otra habilidad sin embargo. </p><p>Con una copa de vino caro en la mano Seungcheol se reúne con unos jóvenes novatos, que continúan elogiando a su secta, Seventeen, por sus grandes logros durante los últimos años.</p><p>- ¡Yo también utilizo la magnetoquinesis! - Dice uno de los muchachos, animado por tener algo en común con Seungcheol - Pero es muy difícil, cansa mucho</p><p>- Las habilidades físicas, como la telequinesis, magnetoquinesis, electroquinesis, estasis temporal o el teletransporte requieren un gran entrenamiento corporal, aparte del mental, claro - Explica Seungcheol - Por eso un excesivo uso o un mal control sobre ellas cansa el cuerpo, más que la mente</p><p>- Por eso las habilidades psíquicas repercuten tanto en el estado mental, y no en el cuerpo ¿no? - Comenta una chica</p><p>- Sí, la ilusión, la telepatía y la clarividencia sobre todo, aunque he oído que la empatía también es extenuante - Seungcheol medita unos segundos, bajo la atenta mirada de los muchachos - En mi opinión, la más práctica para los magos es la memoria fotográfica</p><p>Los chicos asienten, de acuerdo con él. La memoria fotográfica es una habilidad bastante común entre los magos, es muy útil para aprender todo tipo de hechizos, y para los jóvenes estudiantes sin duda es una gran ayuda. Seungcheol continúa hablando con ellos largo y tendido. La luz de la luna se refleja en la joya que lleva colgada al cuello, el Pacto Lunar, emitiendo preciosos reflejos violáceos. Desde otro lugar del jardín, sobre una joya gemela, una mirada escudriña su rostro, desaprobatoria: <em> “Seungcheol está recibiendo demasiada atención.” </em></p><p>- ¿Tú qué opinas, Yebin?</p><p>
  <em> “¿Qué ha hecho él que no haya hecho yo antes?” </em>
</p><p>- ¿Yebin?</p><p>
  <em> “No es justo.” </em>
</p><p>- ¡Yebin! - Eunwoo la zarandea - ¿Nos estás escuchando?</p><p>- Eres muy poco discreta - Ríe otra bruja</p><p>- ¿Por qué todo les va tan bien? – Masculla Yebin entre dientes</p><p>Las chicas comparten una mirada.</p><p>- Llevamos años dándolo todo por este territorio, y aun así nadie nos conoce ¿Es porque somos mujeres? ¿Por eso jamás podremos ser las regidoras?</p><p>- Yebin, no es lugar ni momento para hablar de esto</p><p>- ¿Y acaso no tiene razón, Kyungwon? – Siyeon observa a varios miembros de Seventeen,  están riendo alrededor de una mesa llena de biscotes y cóctel y reciben la atención que ellas no tienen – Estábamos a punto de conseguir reconocimiento cuando llegaron, y todo les ha ido bien ¿Fue así para nosotras? No. ¿Por qué? Porque las chicas somos demasiado delicadas para llevar las riendas</p><p>- ¡Dejad esas tonterías! ¡Este es nuestro año! La luna sabe lo mucho que hemos trabajado ¡Brindemos por nosotras! - Eunwoo alza su copa animada</p><p>Junto al grupo pasa un joven de cara redondeada, Seungkwan. Se recoloca la chaqueta del traje con actitud altiva.</p><p>
  <em> “¿Regidoras? Claro que sí, soñar es gratis, menuda cara tienen” </em>
</p><p>Está distraído refunfuñando, no vé a la persona que se le cruza de entre la multitud y colisiona de frente con ella.</p><p>- ¡Oh! ¡Disculpe señorita!</p><p>Error. Seungkwan reconoce su rostro en el momento en el que pone los ojos en él, las palabras se escurren de sus labios sin saber cómo arreglar la metedura de pata. No solo no es una “señorita”, sino que es uno de los regidores de este año, y de los diez anteriores.</p><p>Sus ojos oscuros examinan a Seungkwan de arriba abajo, tratando de adivinar de quién se trata, con un semblante impasible. Por supuesto, Seungkwan no es nadie como para que Choi Minki, también conocido como Ren, supiese de su existencia.</p><p>- Eres uno de los magos de Seventeen ¿Me equivoco?</p><p>- ¡No! O sea, sí, quiero decir, que sí lo soy – Realiza una exagerada reverencia – Soy Boo Seungkwan, de Seventeen. Siento mucho haber tropezado con usted, no veía por dónde iba y-</p><p>Ren no está prestando atención, busca algo o a alguien por encima del hombro de Seungkwan. Sin dirigirle una palabra más continúa su camino, dejando al menor pasmado en el lugar.</p><p><em> “¿Lo de ser regidor te convierte en una persona estúpida y maleducada? </em> ” Aparta esos pensamientos con urgencia de su cabeza, nunca sabes cuándo hay alguien fisgoneando dentro. Unas carcajadas inconfundibles delatan al grupo que le observa en la distancia. A zancadas les alcanza.</p><p>- ¡¿Se puede saber de qué os estáis riendo?!</p><p>- ¡Jun dice que has confundido a Ren con una tía! ¿Es verdad? – Soonyoung grita sin tapujos</p><p>- ¡No! ¡Cállate!</p><p>- ¿Y por qué estás rojo? - Inquiere un muchacho de cabello oscuro a su lado. </p><p>- ¡No estoy rojo, Wonwoo! </p><p>Cuando las risas se calman Wonwoo le ofrece una copa de champán.</p><p>- Me parece impresionante el trabajo que ha hecho Nu’est – Comenta Seokmin con ojos brillantes – Sus ceremonias son impecables, es todo un detalle que incluso pongan al servicio de los novicios a sus trabajadores - Dice fijándose en un grupo de muchachos y niños en la zona más apartada del jardín, todos ellos visten largas capas blancas y permanecen sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda</p><p>- Mi ritual de iniciación fue un caos ¿Os lo he contado? - Soonyoung hinche el pecho de orgullo </p><p>- Sí, nos lo has contado cientos de- </p><p>Soonyoung comienza su relato ignorando a Seungkwan por completo - ¡También estaba Jihoon! Tendríais que haber visto su cara cuando las mesas salieron disparadas en nuestra dirección, no podía controlar la magnetoquinesis. JR salvó la noche, saltó del estrado y</p><p>- Y utilizó <em> somnus </em> para dejarte dormido - Corta Seokmin conociendo las palabras que Soonyoung diría a continuación - Caíste encima de Jihoon y después él te evitó todo el año en la academia </p><p>- Recuerdo esa vez que te calló durante una semana entera utilizando <em> silere </em>cuando os tocó uno junto al otro en clase - Rió Wonwoo - Se lo agradecí mucho</p><p>- Lo podría hacer más a menudo - Añade Seungkwan </p><p>El joven rubio frunce el ceño ofendido, Seokmin y Jun no son capaces de contener la risa.</p><p>- ¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué os reís?</p><p>Un muchacho tremendamente alto y de bonitas facciones se acerca con curiosidad al grupo, sus colmillos resaltan en la cálida sonrisa curiosa que porta. Con él va Minghao, son un dúo inseparable. Este último empieza una conversación con Jun y Soonyoung; Seokmin, Seungkwan y Mingyu se relatan las anécdotas de la noche. Wonwoo pierde el interés cuando empiezan a hablar de amigos en común que él no conoce y vuelve a la mesa de los aperitivos, copa en mano. La noche debe estar cerca de su conclusión, la luna casi está en su cenit. Desde allí, lejos de las luces de la ciudad, el cielo se vé mejor que en ningún otro lugar. Wonwoo, como cualquier mago que se precie, conoce de memoria cada constelación del cielo nocturno: Virgo y la constelación del Boyero hacia el este, y hacia el sur, Leo y la constelación de la Hidra, que esa noche parece brillar con especial intensidad.</p><p>- ¿Sigues teniendo hambre?</p><p>La voz de Mingyu le saca de sus pensamientos. Como respuesta coge otro biscote y se lo mete en la boca.</p><p>- ¿Qué? – Wonwoo no puede evitar reír ante la presión de ser observado en silencio tan de cerca.</p><p>Los demás están atentos a Minghao, debe de estar contando alguna aventura interesante sobre su último viaje a China.</p><p>- ¿Te lo estás pasando bien? </p><p>Wonwoo asiente con la cabeza. El silencio se abre paso entre ellos, es extraño que Mingyu no continúe la conversación, siempre tiene algo de lo que hablar. Wonwoo tiene la mirada fija en el grupo, pero puede notar los ojos de Mingyu sobre él como si le quemasen la piel, por eso la llegada de Joshua se siente como una salvación.</p><p>- Van a empezar el rito de cierre ¿Todo bien?</p><p>Wonwoo se apresura a ir junto a él.</p><p>- ¿Qué hacías ahí con Mingyu a solas? – Murmura el mayor a su lado</p><p>- Nada</p><p>- Se os veía tensos</p><p>- ¿Tensos? No sé por qué tendríamos que estarlo</p><p>- ¿Estás seguro de que no lo sabes?</p><p>No responder ante esa pregunta parece la mejor opción, Joshua está buscando donde nadie debe mirar. Ni siquiera él mismo. La noche se ha vuelto muy fría de repente y agradece la calidez de la capa al echarla sobre sus hombros y colocarse la capucha. La capa y la varita eran los atributos más característicos de los magos, y los únicos que continuaban después de que el gorro de pico y la escoba se hubiesen considerado obsoletos para la época. </p><p>Se reúnen los trece por segunda vez en la noche y toman su lugar ante el altar colocado en el centro de un espacio circular enlosado. Los asistentes han de formar varios círculos concéntricos alrededor de dicho altar. El primero lo formará Nu’est, que dirigirá la ceremonia de clausura de la noche.</p><p>Mingyu, entre Minghao y un distraído Vernon, tiene la mirada perdida en sus pies y las manos en los bolsillos interiores de la capa que cubre la mayor parte de su cuerpo.</p><p>- Eh ¿Cómo ha ido? – Minghao se inclina para observarle mejor</p><p>Mingyu se encoge de hombros.</p><p>- ¿Qué te ha dicho? – Le toma un momento entender el silencio de su compañero – Porque se lo has dicho, ¿Verdad?</p><p>- No</p><p>Minghao suspira con pesadez – Era una buena ocasión ¿No piensas decírselo nunca?</p><p>- No hay prisa, no es el momento, ya se lo diré – Mingyu resta importancia al asunto con un gesto airoso</p><p>- Llevas… ¿Cuánto tiempo diciéndote eso mismo?</p><p>- Venga ya, no seas pesado con el tema</p><p>- ¿Cómo? – Minghao se lleva una mano al pecho exageradamente – Voy a ser yo el que te diga eso cuando me llegues lloriqueando la próxima vez</p><p>Calla de pronto, la ceremonia de clausura está comenzando. Nu’est pronuncia unas palabras y un tenue hilo de luz rodea el altar. Las varitas de los presentes se alzan en sus manos, del suelo hacia el cielo, donde la luna reina e impregna el espacio con una luz especialmente celeste. El momento permanece intacto, la magia fluye entre ellos como aire.</p><p>Wonwoo contiene la respiración, diminutas luces surgen del suelo y ascienden danzando entre sus cuerpos. Un cosquilleo le recorre la piel, es el mejor momento de la noche, en cada una de las ceremonias esto hace que merezca la pena. La visión es preciosa, en especial al fijar su atención en las doce personas que le acompañan, formando el círculo junto a él, sus figuras cubiertas con capas y capuchas de un azul sereno y rosa cuarzo, perfilados solo por la luz de la luna y los destellos brillantes de su magia. Jun está a su izquierda, parece un niño emocionado, admirando las luces alcanzar el cielo. Al otro lado Joshua y Jeonghan se toman de la mano. Más allá de ellos, junto a Minghao, encuentra la mirada de Mingyu y algo se retuerce en su pecho, algo que llevaba mucho tiempo enterrado. Le habría dedicado una sonrisa, o lo habría ignorado, pero está atrapado en un ciclón de pensamientos y sentimientos, no puede apartar la mirada de él.</p><p>
  <em> “Mierda” </em>
</p><p>La vuelta a casa es tranquila y silenciosa en el coche de Jun, pero no en la cabeza de Wonwoo. Tampoco en la de Mingyu, sentado en el otro extremo de los asientos traseros. Minghao les observa por el retrovisor. </p><p>- ¡Primera parada! Mingyu, Wonwoo, podéis bajar</p><p>Para no hacer la noche más extraña se despiden con fingida naturalidad en la puerta de sus respectivos apartamentos, anexos el uno al otro.</p><p> </p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Con un largo suspiro Mingyu se encoge de hombros - Es una tontería - aprieta los labios en una fina línea  - Tendría que estar ya superado - Suelta una risa sarcástica y se rinde a las lágrimas que bullen en sus ojos</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La canción que suena durante la escena en el club es Breathe, de Lauv. Recomiendo mucho oírla mientras leéis esa parte del capítulo, la podéis encontrar en la Playlist que dejaré al final del capítulo  ♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Desde el día anterior la temperatura ha descendido hasta cuatro grados, es un día frío pero en casa de Seungcheol eso no es un problema. El termostato marca 26 grados, la temperatura en el salón es la ideal, pero es aún mejor si se pueden reunir en torno a la chimenea encendida, con el sonido relajante de la madera repiquetear de fondo.</p><p>- Tenemos este evento benéfico al que nos han invitado dentro de un par de semanas, así que hay que ponerse a ello cuanto antes – Seungcheol golpea rítmicamente con un bolígrafo los papeles esparcidos sobre la mesa de café. </p><p>- Siempre que trabajamos con Monsta X nos lo hemos pasado muy bien – Dice Mingyu desde un sillón</p><p>- Podríamos dar un espectáculo, eso nunca falla para atraer a la gente – Propone</p><p>Soonyoung - Necesitamos un escenario, y luces. Vernon, tú te encargas de las luces con tu electroquinesis, como siempre.</p><p>Vernon asiente enérgicamente, emocionado por la idea. </p><p>- ¡Sí! Soonyoung, Minghao y yo podemos crear coreografías para un par de canciones de Jihoon - Salta Dino con entusiasmo</p><p>El nombrado levanta la cabeza de su portátil por primera vez en la tarde para encontrarse con la mirada atenta de los presentes. No están los trece, Seokmin, Joshua, Wonwoo y Minghao trabajan, no suelen tener libres las tardes, y Jeonghan debe de estar en algún lugar de la casa.</p><p>- ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gusta la idea?</p><p>- Sí, por qué no</p><p>Vernon, a su lado, se asoma a la pantalla - ¿Cuál podría servirnos? ¿Run to you o campfire? - Se lleva una mano a la barbilla, pensativo </p><p>- A mí me gustó la que puso Soonyoung en su casa hace un par de días ¿Flower se llamaba? – Recuerda Seungkwan con interés</p><p>- ¿De dónde has sacado tú mis canciones? - Pregunta Jihoon con una ceja enarcada</p><p>- ¿No lo sabías? Tiene toda tu discografía en su móvil</p><p>El rubio ríe con nerviosismo ante la acusación de Mingyu y evade la pregunta – ¡Esa es perfecta! ¡Ponla para que la escuchen los demás!</p><p>Sin más objeciones la canción se reproduce en los altavoces de su ordenador. Jeonghan entra en el salón atraído por la música.</p><p>- ¡Oh! ¿Jihoon esa canción es tuya? Pásamela</p><p>- Pídesela a Soonyoung – dice con una sonrisa divertida</p><p>Los chicos proponen más canciones, algunas que ni siquiera Jihoon recordaba, y les inunda el entusiasmo de llevar a cabo un nuevo proyecto. </p><p> </p><p>Está atardeciendo, el sol cae y matices rojizos cubren el cielo. A estas alturas de la tarde Wonwoo no espera más clientes. Son escasas las personas que aún pasean por la calle, él también optaría por quedarse en casa una tarde tan fría. Su compañero ha terminado su turno y se ha largado a toda prisa, dejándole encargado de cerrar. </p><p>Wonwoo se cerciora de que no queda nadie en la librería, inspeccionando pasillo por pasillo como es habitual. Se detiene ante unas cajas apiladas, junto a las escaleras que llevan a la segunda planta. Es una librería enorme por lo que no podía dejar de esconder algunos secretos. Con un vistazo a su espalda comprueba que no hay nadie más allí y se adentra en un estrecho pasillo cuya sección no está etiquetada a la vista. </p><p>Si un humano corriente se decanta por curiosear los libros de esa sección se llevaría una tremenda decepción. Es muy posible que no entendiese ni una palabra de lo que estaba escrito. Por los lomos cosidos, decorados con finas capas de oro, y los forros de cuero maltratados por el tiempo, cualquiera podría adivinar lo antiguos que son. Wonwoo palpa con suma delicadeza uno de ellos, <em> La voz de la mente </em> es el título, y le inunda una ola de dulce nostalgia <em> .  </em></p><p>Las campanillas de la puerta resuenan advirtiendo de la llegada de un cliente. Wonwoo olvida los tomos mágicos de la estantería y examina la hora en el reloj, al otro lado de la sala.</p><p>- Disculpe, estamos a punto de cerrar - anuncia asomándose a la entrada desde detrás del montón de cajas. </p><p>Pero allí no hay nadie. Extrañado, busca al supuesto cliente, un pasillo tras otro. Frunce el ceño al echar un vistazo al último pasillo, vacío. El sonido de las campanillas le sobresalta, da media vuelta y enfrenta la puerta, que se cierra con un golpe seco. Wonwoo toma el pomo y se asoma al exterior. El helador viento nocturno le golpea la cara, entorna los ojos, pero las calles, oscuras, prometen estar vacías. </p><p>Vuelve al interior y se frota los ojos con pesadez. Apaga las luces, cierra la caja y recoge sus pertenencias, enfundándose el voluminoso abrigo. Cierra la librería, apartando el extraño suceso de sus pensamientos. El frío hiela sus manos y el vaho de su propia respiración le empaña las gafas. Mira la luna antes de encaminarse hacia su apartamento.  </p><p> </p><p>Tras la reunión Mingyu tuvo que correr al trabajo para suplir la ausencia imprevista de uno de sus compañeros, pero no es algo de lo que pueda quejarse cuando disfruta verdaderamente de su profesión. Al ritmo exhaustivo de trabajo los días festivos lo compensa un elevado sueldo y una buena compañía. </p><p>- Ha sido un día ajetreado - Opina su compañera Jungeun conforme atraviesan la salida trasera de cocina </p><p>Mingyu asiente en silencio y percibe la intención de decir algo más de la muchacha.</p><p>- Si no estás muy cansado ¿Te apetece salir y tomar algo? Ya sabes, para despejarnos de tanto trabajo </p><p>No es el primer día que se lo propone, y no sería tampoco el primer día que él la rechaza - Lo siento Jungeun... - La imagen fugaz de Wonwoo la noche anterior cruza sus pensamientos y un dolor punzante le recuerda la frustración de verse atrapado en esa situación durante ya tantos meses </p><p>Observa a la chica cavilando una nueva posibilidad.</p><p>- No pasa nada, otro día iremos - Jungeun vuelve el rostro hacia el otro lado de la calle</p><p>- No tengo nada mejor que hacer ¿A dónde propones ir? </p><p>Jungeun abre mucho los ojos, bloqueada sin saber que hacer, nunca había llegado tan lejos.</p><p>- Conozco un buen club a pocas manzanas de aquí - responde con alegría</p><p>Mingyu se deja guiar hasta un pub alumbrado con luces de neón, en su interior las parejas bailan y los grupos se congregan en torno a mesas llenas de vasos de tubo y copas de cócteles variados. La música les envuelve al entrar, piden unas bebidas y toman asiento frente a la barra. Jungeun no deja de hablar, cada vez más animada por el ambiente y la bebida. Mingyu escucha y responde con genuino interés, hasta que comienza a sonar una canción que le resulta dolorosamente familiar. </p><p>
  <em> I’ve watch those eyes light up with a smile </em>
</p><p>
  <em> River in the not good times </em>
</p><p>Su corazón da un vuelco, se encoge en un puño y todo a lo que prestaba atención se esfuma en un segundo. </p><p>
  <em> Oh, you taught me all that I know </em>
</p><p>- ¿Mingyu? - Jungeun busca su mirada ausente </p><p>
  <em> I've seen your soul grow just like a rose </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Made it through all of those thorns </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Girl into the woman I know </em>
</p><p>- ¿Por qué pondrían una canción tan lenta en un lugar así? - Pregunta Mingyu en un hilo de voz, disimulando su aturdimiento</p><p>
  <em> And it's killing me, me to say "I'm fine, " "I'm fine" </em>
</p><p>Jungeun le sonríe y le invita a mirar a su alrededor, los grupos que llenaban la pista de baile se han disipado y ahora las parejas bailan al lento ritmo de la música enroscados los unos en los otros, enamorados, sobre una nube. </p><p>
  <em> When I really mean, mean to say </em>
</p><p>Mingyu aparta la mirada, sintiéndose cada vez más roto por dentro. Jungeun le mira intensamente y percibe que algo va mal. </p><p>- ¿Estás bien? Tienes mala cara </p><p>
  <em> You're my all and more </em>
</p><p>
  <em> All I know you taught me, yeah </em>
</p><p>- Sí, sí, no te preocupes, solo estoy cansado. Pensándolo bien creo que tendría que ir volviendo a casa </p><p>
  <em> You're my all and more </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But I need room to breathe, yeah </em>
</p><p>Jungeun le sigue al exterior, insistente - ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?</p><p>Con un largo suspiro Mingyu se encoge de hombros- Es una tontería - aprieta los labios en una fina línea  - Tendría que estar ya superado - Suelta una risa sarcástica y se rinde a las lágrimas que bullen en sus ojos</p><p>La chica coloca una mano sobre su brazo - ¿Qué tiene que estar superado? - abre mucho los ojos al comprenderlo y pregunta en voz baja - ¿Tu ex? </p><p>- Es su canción favorita - Aclara alzando la mirada al cielo nocturno con la esperanza de que las lágrimas dejasen de caer</p><p>- Olvídate de ella, emborráchate conmigo ¡No merece la pena seguir estancado en el pasado!</p><p>- Es un chico - Confiesa cortante</p><p>Jungeun palidece y su expresión se tiñe de confusión. Mingyu siente una punzada de culpabilidad. </p><p>- ¿Te gustan…? </p><p>- Lo siento, de verdad, es tarde, deberíamos volver a casa. Voy a pedirte un taxi para compensar las molestias </p><p>Aturdida, Jungeun abraza su abrigo y no vuelve a intervenir. La luz del club recorta sus siluetas a la espera del taxi, Mingyu mantiene la mirada en sus pies, la quietud que se ha establecido entre ellos es incómoda. Quizás aceptar la invitación esperando que le ayudase a distraerse no había sido una buena idea en ningún momento. </p><p> </p><p>Las sombras acechan en la gélida oscuridad. Hace dos noches que la superluna iluminaba el cielo con una intensidad mágica, hoy las nubes la cubren parcialmente.</p><p>- Yo me encargo de la seguridad, espera a que dé la señal.</p><p>- Asegúrate de no despertarla.</p><p>En silencio, unas pálidas manos abren la ventana, el viento se cuela y mece las cortinas de la habitación. Sobre la cama una joven duerme plácidamente, bajo sus ojos las marcadas ojeras han dejado un surco oscuro y permanente. Una sombra se acerca a ella saltando al interior desde el alfeizar. La tenue luz centellea en la joya, jugando con su perfil y sus rubios cabellos, agitada al contacto con una mano ajena a la de su dueña, como si intentase advertir de que algo no va bien, pero Yebin ha dejado de respirar. Su cuerpo está paralizado, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido solo para ella.</p><p>La joya se desprende de su cuello con un chasquido. La sombra vuelve hacia la ventana sin más dilación y desaparece en la noche. Como si nada hubiera pasado, la joven vuelve a respirar y se encoge en sus sábanas buscando calor.</p><p>Tres siluetas se reúnen a una distancia prudente de la gran casa.</p><p>- Ha ido mejor de lo que pensaba – murmura uno de ellos</p><p>Sus frías manos toman la joya, observándola con ojos oscuros e indiferentes. Ha sido sin duda una noche muy completa y su trabajo aquí ha concluido, ahora solo queda esperar.</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>– Nos han robado el pacto lunar.<br/>- Usted sabe lo que eso significa. El pacto lunar es muy importante para nosotras, hemos trabajado muy duro durante años para alcanzar nuestra posición actual – insiste Kyulkyung con desesperación<br/>- ¿Y qué pretendéis que haga? ¿Qué os hace pensar que quiero ayudaros, de todas formas?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!</p><p>- ¡Sorpresa!</p><p>Doce chicos saltan de sus escondites en el salón de Seungcheol, tropezando unos con otros y gritando de todo menos al unísono. Pero Vernon capta el mensaje. </p><p>- ¡Soonyoung, eres idiota! ¡Había que decir “Feliz cumpleaños”, no sorpresa! - exclama Seungkwan colérico</p><p>- ¡¿No era sorpresa?! </p><p>Un par de voces más se unen a la acalorada y absurda discusión. Jeonghan pone orden, encienden las velas de una tarta por cortesía del chef Mingyu, que hinche el pecho de orgullo, y cantan Cumpleaños Feliz al joven que, avergonzado por la atención, menea la cabeza al ritmo y se une a la canción. </p><p>Si dijese que no se lo esperaba mentiría. Era costumbre celebrar los cumpleaños con una sencilla fiesta sorpresa en casa de Seungcheol, por lo que calificarlo como “fiesta sorpresa” ya no era del todo preciso. Aunque desde un primer momento las sorpresas no se les habían dado bien, ya fuese por Soonyoung el para-nada-discreto o por la nula capacidad de Vernon y Jun para mentir. Continuaban con juegos que prometían ser inocentes, y acababan siendo humillantes. Por cierto, todos los ganaba Jeonghan. Mingyu organizaba una deliciosa cena el día que no decidían pedir pizza a domicilio, y acababan con bebidas y karaoke, prolongandose la bulla hasta altas horas de la noche.</p><p>Seokmin sostiene el móvil en alto, con una bebida en la otra mano. Dino y Soonyoung posan junto a él mostrando una amplia sonrisa. A Soonyoung el alcohol le ha subido rápido y en apenas unas horas tras empezar la fiesta ya necesita sostenerse sobre Dino. </p><p>- A ver, déjame ver cómo salgo - Exclama el menor dejando atrás a Soonyoung, que casi tropieza de no ser por Jihoon que pasa por su lado. </p><p>- ¡No es justo Seokmiin! - Se queja Dino - No puedes utilizar una ilusión para fingir que sales tan bien ¡Míranos la cara a Soonyoung y a mí! ¡Y tú pareces un modelo! </p><p>Soonyoung rompe a reír a carcajada limpia, entre lágrimas, al verse en la imagen. Seokmin y Jihoon se contagian de su risa.</p><p>- No es ninguna ilusión, soy así de guapo de verdad - Presume Seokmin </p><p>- ¡Pero si sales hasta maquillado! - Repone Dino señalando su rostro desnudo de maquillaje esa noche</p><p>- No te dejes engañar, sale igual de horrible - Dice Jihoon</p><p>- ¡Pero los demás no tenemos clarividencia para verlo como tú! Esto mina mucho la autoestima - Dino entrega el móvil de vuelta a Seokmin - No sé por qué no te haces influencer, te sería muy fácil, es como una norma entre los magos ilusionistas, mira a las Kardashian, o esos chavales que fingen estar mazados en Instagram con 800.000 seguidores </p><p>Seokmin sacude la mano en su dirección - No me va eso, prefiero seguir con mi aburrido trabajo de oficina </p><p>- Eres muy raro, Seokmin - Opina Dino terminando su cuarto vaso de ginebra y cola.</p><p>Para Mingyu, que les observa desde el otro lado del salón, es sorprendente cómo el menor de los trece es el que mejor aguanta el alcohol. Hace rato que Seungcheol y Jeonghan han empezado a reír con todas las bromas absurdas de Jun, lo que quiere decir que deben estar bastante borrachos. Joshua evita beber, Mingyu supone que tiene trabajo al día siguiente, ser médico parece extenuante. Seungkwan y Vernon llevan veinte minutos discutiendo sobre si es mejor la pizza con piña, lo que defiende Vernon, o sin piña, la opinión inamovible de Seungkwan, y por cómo se ríen entre líneas con lo que ellos mismos dicen deduce que el alcohol ha empezado a hacerles efecto. </p><p>Sin embargo, hay algunas personas que no están disfrutando de la fiesta. Mingyu finge no apreciarlo, pero tanto Wonwoo como Minghao parecen estar en otro mundo. El mayor no se ha levantado del sillón más alejado desde la cena y se revuelve los oscuros cabellos, con un vaso vacío desde hace rato en una mano. Jun se había acercado a él, pero Wonwoo le había echado de su lado con un gesto airoso y una mirada frívola, la insistencia solo le sirvió para ganarse una patada en la espinilla.  </p><p>Por otro lado, Minghao se había ausentado tres veces sin dar ninguna explicación; se deslizaba al otro lado de la casa, sigiloso, procurando no llamar la atención, pero Mingyu estaba aún lo suficientemente sobrio como para captarlo por el rabillo del ojo. </p><p>Mientras Seokmin y Dino tratan de conseguir la máxima puntuación cantando una canción de Girl’s Generation, y sin hacerle ninguna justicia a decir verdad, Mingyu busca un hueco junto a las piernas de un distraído Wonwoo, recordando la patada de Jun tal vez era un movimiento arriesgado por su parte. Al sentarse cruzan una mirada y todo lo que iba dispuesto a preguntar se esfuma por la ventana. Los ojos de Wonwoo están cansados y transmiten tanta frialdad que Mingyu cavila la posibilidad de volver a su asiento junto a Jeonghan sin decir una palabra. </p><p>- ¿Qué quieres, Mingyu? - Masculla sacándole del trance</p><p>Wonwoo solía ser callado, distante incluso, pero no tenía por costumbre hablar con tanto desdén. Mingyu no puede evitar sentirse herido.</p><p>- ¿A qué viene esa actitud? </p><p>Wonwoo pasa una mano por su rostro fatigado y exhala con pesadez. Mingyu espera una respuesta que nunca llega, en cambio, Wonwoo se levanta y va directo al anfitrión de la casa. Mingyu no oye lo que murmura en su oído, pero lo adivina en cuanto toma su abrigo y sale del salón. </p><p>Mingyu se toma un tiempo para pensar si realmente le merece la pena, y finalmente va tras él, titubeante, dispuesto a descubrir qué es lo que le perturba. No sabe si le mueve más la genuina preocupación o la curiosidad, pocas cosas había conocido que irritasen de esa forma a Wonwoo, y no puede decir que no le conozca lo suficiente. Encuentra la puerta de salida ligeramente entornada, el frío invernal se cuela por el resquicio. Pocos metros más allá una figura se encoge en su abrigo, manteniendo una acalorada discusión por teléfono, bajo la lívida luz de las farolas.  </p><p>- Sí, ya lo hice ¿Qué te han dicho? - Es la voz de Minghao, en un intento fallido por mantener la calma - ¡¿Qué?! - Mingyu se estremece al oírle gritar, abrazando su propio cuerpo para resistir la helada de la noche - ¡No pienso hacer eso!</p><p>- Es de mala educación espiar conversaciones ajenas</p><p>La voz de Wonwoo a su espalda le sobresalta. Está sentado en la escalera, acurrucado en su propio abrigo, apoya la cabeza en la pared con gesto rendido. La luz es tan tenue en el vestíbulo de entrada que había pasado desapercibido entre la oscuridad que inundaba la planta superior.</p><p>- Pensaba que te habías marchado</p><p>La discusión de Minghao queda olvidada tras de ellos, sin embargo el frío del exterior parece haberse unido a la conversación. Los únicos sonidos, la algarabía que forman los chicos en el salón y el leve viento que se cuela por la rendija de la puerta mal cerrada. </p><p>- Vete - Habla Wonwoo con un hilo de voz ronco y apenas audible - Déjame solo</p><p>“Déjame solo” ahí está otra vez, como una aguja que se clava en la misma herida abierta y sangrante. Antes de que Mingyu pudiese reaccionar, las voces y la música inundan el vestíbulo de entrada.</p><p>- ¿¡A dónde váis todos tan pronto!? - Seungkwan irrumpe animado - ¡Mingyu te toca cantar conmigo, vamos, ven!</p><p>A Mingyu no se le escapa la expresión doliente de Wonwoo cuando Seungkwan alza la voz. Se deja arrastrar al interior del salón sin decir nada más. Para cuando vuelve a salir en busca de Wonwoo el mayor ya se ha marchado a casa. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>La residencia está en mitad de una inmensa planicie, se trata de una simple casita de piedra de aspecto antiguo. Las campanillas resuenan al cruzar la entrada, que encontraron descuidadamente abierta. El olor a canela, cilantro y lavanda les da la bienvenida. Tras una cortina aparece la esbelta figura de una mujer adulta.</p><p>- Qué inesperada visita, ¿A qué se debe?</p><p>Pese a la cortesía de la bruja, Yebin cree distinguir un tono presuntuoso en su voz. No están allí para establecer amistad, ni para buscar más problemas, por lo que decide ignorarlo.</p><p>- Pristin necesitamos su ayuda, bruja mayor Park Ji Young.</p><p>- Llámame Kahi, por favor.</p><p>- Kahi – Yebin extiende el brazo, mostrando ante la mujer una cadena de plata – Nos han robado el pacto lunar.</p><p>Kahi sostiene el final de la cadena dorada y lo examina con curiosidad – Vaya, es una verdadera pena, sin él vuestra secta no será nada tras la noche del solsticio de verano</p><p>Es un hecho del que todas son conscientes, si no recuperan la joya antes de la fecha señalada les sería imposible completar la ceremonia más crucial del año, la del juramento a la Luna, en la que entregan la energía de la joya como ofrenda al cuerpo celeste y este juzga sus cometidos para decidir un nuevo gobierno en cada territorio mágico. Eso implicaría la disolución inmediata de la secta, los vínculos que unen a sus miembros y el fin de los privilegios y logros que han mantenido hasta entonces. Oírlo en boca de una bruja mayor sólo consigue hacerlo más innegable.</p><p>- Usted sabe lo que eso significa. El pacto lunar es muy importante para nosotras, hemos trabajado muy duro durante años para alcanzar nuestra posición actual – insiste Kyulkyung con desesperación</p><p>- ¿Y qué pretendéis que haga? ¿Qué os hace pensar que quiero ayudaros, de todas formas?</p><p>- Queremos saber si hay alguna manera de localizarla o descubrir al ladrón - interviene Yebin, ignorando la segunda insinuación de Kahi</p><p>- Posiblemente la haya – Asiente – Depende en realidad de lo cauteloso que haya sido</p><p>- Debe de ser un brujo poderoso, logró neutralizar los sellos protectores. No sé cómo lo hizo, si hubiese entrado en mi área habría despertado al instante</p><p>Kahi inspecciona distraída a las cuatro muchachas que se entregan a su explicación e insistentes ruegos. Eunwoo parpadea con una expresión incrédula y ceñuda.</p><p>- ¿Nos está escuchando? – Infiere indignada, atrayendo toda la atención de la bruja mayor – ¡Usted también lideró una secta! ¿Dónde está su empatía? ¿No es usted una de las más grandes brujas del territorio? ¿No debería ayudar a las brujas menores?</p><p>Yebin coloca una mano sobre su hombro, confrontadora, y la chica cesa su letanía.</p><p>- Cariño, yo no necesito ningún sombrerito, ni un gato negro, y mucho menos un absurdo pacto lunar para ser una gran bruja. Hace muchos años que no me veo sometida a las imposiciones de una secta. ¿Empatía dices? La mejor forma de demostraros empatía es permitiros ser libres de eso.</p><p>Eunwoo acalla las palabras que pretendía proferir, requiriendo de todo su autocontrol. Yebin intensifica la fuerza de su agarre. La crispación en las muchachas es manifiesta cuando Kyulkyung gruñe con desagrado y se encamina hacia la salida, Nayoung haciendo lo propio. </p><p>- Vámonos de aquí, busquemos ayuda en otro lugar – Propone Nayoung desde el dintel de la puerta</p><p>- ¿Ingredientes? ¿Dinero? ¿Qué quieres pedirnos a cambio?</p><p>Que Yebin es la persona más tozuda de la ciudad, ya lo sabían. No va a cejar en su petición hasta que Kahi acceda a prestarles su ayuda, no hay una bruja mejor en el territorio, ni más adecuada para la tarea, y buscar la ayuda de un gran mago como Bumzu no es una opción, al menos no para ellas en los tiempos que corren.</p><p>- ¿Piensas que no soy capaz de obtener todo eso por mi cuenta? No quiero nada de vosotras </p><p>- Ayer intentamos rastrear la joya durante todo el día y no conseguimos nada, quienquiera que la tenga la ha ocultado bien. Kahi, no sabemos a quién más deberíamos acudir - Insiste Yebin.</p><p>El silencio cae sobre la sala, infundiendo el temor de una nueva negativa por parte de Kahi. La incertidumbre produce cosquillas en el pecho de Yebin, que se esfuerza por no hacer notar su nerviosismo. </p><p>Los ojos de la bruja trazan un recorrido por los elementos que decoran la mesa central. Con los labios sellados palpa la superficie de un espejo circular en el que se refleja su insondable mirada – Hay una manera - </p><p>Las chicas contienen la respiración, con nueva esperanza aflorando en ellas.</p><p>- Pero tenéis que llevarme hasta allí</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A partir de aquí subiré un capítulo cada semana aproximadamente ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- Si de verdad piensas que hay más, que no es un sueño, ya sabes, podemos preguntarle a Jihoon. Quizás has empezado a desarrollar clarividencia <br/>“¿Otra habilidad aparte de la telepatía?” <br/>✧✧✧✧<br/>– ¿Sois Boo Seungkwan, Choi Hansol y Lee Chan, miembros de Seventeen?<br/>Seungkwan nota la creciente hostilidad en el aire como un cuchillo sobre sus gargantas.  </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esa mañana Wonwoo despierta tarde. La cabeza le da vueltas. Se tambalea por el pasillo de su apartamento hasta la cocina. Son la una del mediodía ¿Quién le iba a impedir tomarse un café a esa hora? El sol brilla con fuerza en su ventana, la luz parece más cegadora que nunca. Con la taza en una mano cierra las persianas, el salón queda a oscuras de no ser por los delgados rayos de luz que se cuelan por las rendijas que quedan entreabiertas.<b></b></p><p>Wonwoo arruga el ceño cuando comienzan los golpes en la puerta, se masajea la frente con dos dedos procurando aliviar la jaqueca. Esperaba encontrarse al cartero, a la vecina anciana de al lado que solía venir a pedirle limones o sal, pero no a Mingyu con una bolsa en la mano y un blíster de pastillas en la otra. Se miran unos segundos en silencio.<b></b></p><p>- ¿Puedo pasar? <b></b></p><p>- Eh… sí, claro – La desacostumbrada voz de Wonwoo nace ronca de su garganta<b></b></p><p>Cierra la puerta tras Mingyu. Se acomoda en el sofá y pega un sorbo al café, expectante, mientras Mingyu entra en la cocina y deposita la misteriosa bolsa en la encimera.<b></b></p><p>- He preparado algo de comer, sabía que no estarías muy enérgico esta mañana<b></b></p><p>- ¿Y las pastillas? – Wonwoo indica con la mirada la tabletilla que aún sostiene en la mano.<b></b></p><p>El joven toma asiento en una silla y deja las pastillas sobre la mesa - No sueles tener pastillas en casa, y has debido de dormir fatal. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo hasta las cuatro de la mañana? <b></b></p><p>La pregunta le pilla por sorpresa - ¿Qué eres? ¿Un acosador? ¿Cómo sabes que me acosté a esa hora?<b></b></p><p>- Tu habitación está pegada a mi salón, las paredes son delgadas ¿Sabes?</p><p>- ¿Y qué hacías despierto tú a las cuatro de la mañana? - inquiere Wonwoo </p><p>- Ver un documental sobre patos, no podía coger el sueño - se excusa Mingyu con naturalidad</p><p>Wonwoo levanta la cabeza, con una ceja enarcada - ¿Patos? – Un fuerte pinchazo le obliga a apretar la mandíbula y llevar una mano a la sien.</p><p>Mingyu le mira con preocupación – ¿Cuántos días llevas sin dormir?</p><p>El muchacho, dolorido vacila antes de responder en voz baja - Tres noches - </p><p>En la mente de Mingyu las piezas encajan, la extraña actitud de Wonwoo la noche anterior, su mal humor, las ojeras y la palidez de su rostro - Tómate el analgésico y trata de conciliar el sueño, la próxima vez te compraré pastillas para dormir - </p><p>Más vale que la pastilla le haga efecto, piensa Wonwoo, siente como si su cerebro estuviese siendo exprimido como una naranja y no es una sensación agradable. Sin embargo, media hora después lo único que ha cambiado es que el dolor se ha intensificado y sufre una serie de escalofríos continuados. Por mucho que intenta conciliar el sueño le es imposible, cierra los ojos y con un nuevo pinchazo la misma imagen de esa noche y las dos anteriores aparece en su mente. </p><p>– Aquí tienes el ramen, deberías comer algo - Mingyu vuelve de la cocina cargando con dos boles humeantes </p><p>Al reincorporarse la estancia da vueltas y una cargante fatiga recorre su cuerpo. Los párpados le pesan y pierde la noción del espacio, hasta que una mano le ase del brazo y le devuelve la estabilidad. </p><p>- Vale ¿Qué te pasa? - Suena la voz de Mingyu a su lado y una mano se posa sobre su frente -¿Tienes fiebre?</p><p>- Estoy cansado - ataja Wonwoo </p><p>- ¿Tienes hambre? Si no, puedo guardar tu parte y la recalientas esta noche, me han cambiado el turno de esta noche, por cierto ¿Esta tarde trabajas? </p><p>Wonwoo sacude la cabeza en negación y observa el fondo del plato, sin apetito. La imagen de su supuesto sueño le está dando mucho que pensar y algo le dice que está estrechamente relacionada con su malestar.</p><p>- Mingyu ¿Ha pasado algo con Seungcheol?</p><p>El joven tuerce la cabeza hacia un lado, sin comprender el motivo de la pregunta – No que yo sepa ¿Por qué?</p><p>- ¿Vino hace dos noches? - insiste</p><p><b> - </b>¿Aquí? ¿A tu casa? - Mingyu entorna los ojos, confundido - Wonwoo no tengo ni idea de lo que me estás preguntando </p><p>El semblante de Wonwoo se mantiene adusto y ceñudo - Pero sigue teniendo el pacto lunar ¿No?</p><p>- Bueno, no me fijé anoche, pero creo que sí - Responde Mingyu - ¿A dónde quieres llegar con unas preguntas tan raras?</p><p>Wonwoo aprieta los labios ante la atenta mirada de Mingyu  – No lo sé. Hace unas noches, creo que soñé algo, pero parecía muy real... - explica - Cada vez que trato de dormir vuelvo a recordarlo, y es como… - examina sus manos, pálidas - tenía la joya en mis manos.</p><p>- ¿El pacto lunar? </p><p>- Sí</p><p>- Hm ¿Y no pasaba nada? – Indaga Mingyu</p><p>- No, tan solo es una imagen. La joya estaba fría, parece que la puedo sentir todavía - Wonwoo se encoge de hombros</p><p>- Si de verdad piensas que hay más, que no es un sueño, ya sabes, podemos preguntarle a Jihoon. Quizás has empezado a desarrollar clarividencia </p><p>“<em>¿Otra habilidad aparte de la telepatía?</em>” </p><p>La voz de Wonwoo resuena en el interior de la mente de Mingyu. Por muchas veces que lo haga jamás se va a acostumbrar a que acceda a su cabeza tan fácilmente, como si no tuviese suficiente Wonwoo ahí dentro. Se siente vulnerable, Wonwoo no tiene la capacidad de leer la mente, lo sabe, pero el mero hecho de que sea capaz de internarse allí de una forma u otra le hace temer que descubra algo de la manera en que no debería. </p><p>- ¡No hagas eso! Es raro – le regaña alarmado</p><p>“<em>Lo siento</em>”  Wonwoo sonríe </p><p>- ¡Para ya!<b><br/>
<br/>
</b></p><p> </p><p>Vernon camina cargando una bolsa de sobras envasadas. Son de Seungkwan principalmente, pero está demasiado ocupado tomando un café americano como para</p><p>cargarlas por su cuenta. El café merece toda su atención.</p><p>- ¿En serio no tienes hambre, Seungkwan? No has comido prácticamente nada ¿No</p><p>estarás otra vez paranoico con la dieta, verdad? - pregunta Vernon</p><p>- Es la resaca ¿No le ves la cara de mierda que lleva? - interviene Dino con talante pícaro y una sonrisa rasgada</p><p>- Dino ¡Eres el peor amigo de la historia! ¿Para qué te hemos invitado siquiera? Ya puedes irte, gracias por nada – Responde Seungkwan indignado.</p><p>El chico se frota la sien con gesto crispado y mira al cielo nublado, solo queda un diminuto claro de cielo azul, las nubes de tormenta se están cerrando en torno al sol como tinta que oscurece un vaso de agua. </p><p>- Parece que va a llover – Informa Vernon captando la preocupación de su compañero - Seungkwan ¿Quieres venir con nosotros a casa?</p><p>- Iba a proponerle a Vernon ver una película esta tarde, pero si vienes nos basta con tus melodramas - ríe Dino ganándose un golpe en el brazo</p><p>- ¡Oh! Ver una película parece un buen plan</p><p>- ¿Es que nadie va a preocuparse por mi estado de salud?</p><p>La voz de Seungkwan decrece conforme se percata de que, frente a ellos, tres chicas les cierran el paso con un semblante huraño y severo. Seungkwan las reconoce. Dino y Vernon se detienen junto a él.</p><p>- ¿Necesitáis ayuda? – Pregunta Vernon inocente</p><p>– ¿Sois Boo Seungkwan, Choi Hansol y Lee Chan, miembros de Seventeen? - La más alta del grupo avanza un paso hacia ellos manteniendo un porte elegante e inalterable.</p><p>El resto de chicas no les quitan un ojo de encima, atentas al más mínimo movimiento.. A Seungkwan le da mala espina ¿Es posible que leyesen su mente en la ceremonia, cuando pensó que su actitud era vergonzosa? Con el café en ambas manos para guardar el calor da la espalda a sus compañeros y enfrenta a dos jóvenes más, cruzadas de brazos, varita en mano. Da un lento sorbo al café y se voltea de nuevo, como si no hubiese visto nada.</p><p>- Sois Pristin ¿Verdad? Ya deberíais saber quienes somos - Responde Dino, impacientado. </p><p>Seungkwan nota la creciente hostilidad en el aire como un cuchillo sobre sus gargantas.  </p><p>- No queremos llevar esto a peores términos, entregadnos de vuelta lo que nos habéis quitado y estaremos en paz, sin más complicaciones.</p><p>- ¿Cómo? – Cuestiona Dino, escéptico - ¿De qué estáis hablando?</p><p>- Nayoung. No vamos a llegar a nada por las buenas – Masculla Siyeon – Dejaos de tonterías y devolvednos el pacto lunar. - extiende una mano a un par de metros de Dino, expectante</p><p>Los tres chicos se miran buscando un gesto de entendimiento en alguno de ellos. Seungkwan revisa la bolsa que carga Vernon - ¿Que nosotros tenemos qué? </p><p>Siyeon, con ninguna paciencia restante alza la varita hacia Seungkwan con una sacudida y un haz de luz sale flechado en su dirección. Dino tira de él apartándole a tiempo de la trayectoria, Seungkwan vé con horror cómo el café se echa a perder contra el suelo y ahoga un grito. El caos cae sobre la calle en la que apenas quedan peatones, y los pocos incautos que continuaban allí echan a correr en cuanto comienza el fuego cruzado. Vernon genera un escudo que les protege al frente y actúa rápido para bloquear un hechizo en el lado opuesto. </p><p>- ¡¿Estáis locas?! - Grita Dino con un Seungkwan aterrado bajo su brazo</p><p>Dino no duda en contraatacar, rechazando cualquier posible intento de dialogar. Vernon, con un carácter mucho más templado, opta por la defensa, aunque es bien consciente de que son cinco contra tres y están en clara desventaja. </p><p>Vernon les cubre por el frente, ocupado en idear una escapatoria. Dino arremete contra Eunwoo y Sungyu. Seungkwan salta de un lado a otro, esquivando los intentos de las chicas por derribarlo con pulsus y ductor. No encuentra su varita en ninguno de los bolsillos del abrigo, tiene la mala costumbre de olvidarla en casa, pero quién le iba a decir que les atacarían por sorpresa esa tarde, no era algo habitual ni mucho menos. </p><p>Distraído en no ser golpeado no se percata de la repentina desaparición de Nayoung. La chica, sale de la nada a su espalda, le agarra las manos y le contiene con un brazo sobre el cuello. Sorprendido chilla y trata de soltarse. Vernon baja la guardia, recibiendo un pulsus por parte de Kyulkyung, su cuerpo se estrella contra el asfalto, rodando. Sungyu consigue desarmar a Dino y pronto están rodeados e indefensos.</p><p>Seungkwan grita, desesperado, y el cuerpo de Nayoung se paraliza por completo, como si se tratase de una figura de cera. Aprovecha para zafarse de su agarre. Al mirar alrededor se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho, las cinco chicas están completamente inmovilizadas. Había activado la estasis temporal inconscientemente, pero no había tiempo para arrepentirse. </p><p>- ¡Vámonos de aquí!</p><p>Dino tira de la muñeca de un Seungkwan aturdido y echa a correr calle arriba, en dirección a la casa de Seungcheol. Vernon les sigue a los talones, echa un último vistazo al grupo que dejan atrás y se asegura de que ninguna les alcanza. Segundos después el efecto de la estasis temporal cede y el cuerpo de Seungkwan se debilita, jadea de cansancio y da pasos torpes, apoyando todo su peso en Dino. Los dos chicos le sujetan y se apresuran en llegar a la casa del líder.</p><p>Tras interminables minutos alcanzan a ver la humilde construcción revestida de piedra rojiza. Seungkwan apenas se sostiene en pie. Dino se despega de ellos para saltar los escalones de la entrada y llamar insistentemente al tocón de la puerta. </p><p>Jeonghan les recibe con una cálida sonrisa, que se torna en grave preocupación al comprobar el estado de los muchachos. Les ofrece una bebida rosada, inodora e insípida como el agua, de una de las botellas de brebajes curativos que prepara Jun para su bazar mágico. Toman asiento en sendos sofá, uno al completo para el debilitado y exhausto Seungkwan que no tarda en caer dormido. Jeonghan enciende la chimenea y se sienta en el sillón, preparado para realizar tantas preguntas como se le pasan por la cabeza. </p><p>Su semblante se oscurece ante la mención de Pristin. Se pone en pie, alarmado por algo que Vernon y Dino desconocen. Busca a su alrededor y toma la varita con manos temblorosas.</p><p>- Seungcheol y Joshua – Empieza, con las palabras tropezándose en sus labios - Están allí, Yebin les ha llamado - Añade con voz ahogada, justo antes de desaparecer en el aire.</p><p>Vernon y Dino comprenden de inmediato la situación y una tensión asfixiante cae sobre el salón.</p><p>“Jeonghan, tráelos a salvo.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Empieza el verdadero drama!! (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻<br/>Los próximos capítulos son intensos ejej<br/>He empezado a publicar también en wattpad, y quizás en un futuro traduzca el fanfic al inglés ♥ Ya tengo también algunas ideas más para otras historias que estoy deseando ponerme a escribir ♥♥<br/>A partir de aquí subiré un capítulo cada domingo, si no me da por subir dos a la semana ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Las cuerdas a sus pies tiran de él, le arrastran por el suelo hacia Yebin. Seungcheol patalea y asegura el agarre a Joshua. Sus ojos se humedecen con frustración, no ve una forma de escapar de esta encerrona.<br/>✧✧✧✧<br/>El miedo le ha devuelto la energía. Sin pensarlo agarra la muñeca de Mingyu y abre el balcón.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡He decidido subir un capítulo antes de lo previsto!<br/>De todas formas el próximo lo subiré el domingo igualmente<br/>Es un capítulo un poco más corto, pero mucho más intenso (  ̯͡◕ ▽  ̯͡◕ ) espero que os guste ♥ perdón por ser así JAJAJA ♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es la primera vez que el líder de otra secta les invitaba a su residencia con un mensaje tan ambiguo. </p><p>
  <em> Estimado Seungcheol, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Me constan ciertos hechos que se han sucedido en los últimos días y que me gustaría aclarar urgentemente, si es tan amable de acudir a mi residencia en cuanto reciba este mensaje, la dirección se indica más abajo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Atte. Kang Yae Bin </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Un mensaje corto y conciso, sin ninguna explicación ni aclaración más, que había llegado a su correo electrónico, porque en pleno siglo XXI las brujas ya no utilizaban la anticuada costumbre de enviar lechuzas blancas, obviamente. La imprevisión del mensaje dio a entender que se trataba de un asunto grave. Joshua había insistido en ir con él.</p><p>- ¿Estás seguro de que no pasó nada la noche de la ceremonia?</p><p>- Joshua, te digo que todo fue perfectamente bien, nadie tuvo problemas con ellas, son buenas chicas y nuestros chicos saben comportarse - Insistió Seungcheol aparcando el coche. </p><p>Bajan ante la gran puerta frontal de la casa, que se abre sola para dejarles pasar. El jardín delantero es moderno y ostentoso. Esperan en el camino de piedra, ante unas escaleritas que dan a la entrada. Joshua mira al cielo, las nubes lo han cubierto por completo. Minkyung les recibe y les guía hacia el interior sin mediar palabra, en el fondo de un espacioso salón se encuentra Yebin, con una chica alta a su lado. Joshua es capaz de percibir la actitud cansada y el semblante serio de Nayoung, que susurra unas palabras en el oído de la rubia. </p><p>Ambas sectas siempre habían tenido una relación cordial, de respeto mutuo. Por eso ninguno de los dos sabe cómo reaccionar cuando unas cadenas paralizan sus tobillos, salidas del propio suelo. Joshua trata de contrarrestar el hechizo de los pies de Seungcheol en primer lugar, sin éxito, Yebin refuerza el conjuro y el contrahechizo de Joshua no tiene nada que hacer.</p><p>- ¿Qué significa esto, Yebin? – Exclama el mayor</p><p>- Deja de hacerte el tonto ¡Ambos sabemos por qué estás aquí! - acusa encolerizada</p><p>Joshua y Seungcheol comparten una mirada confundida.</p><p>- Tratamos de hacer las cosas por las buenas con tus chicos, pero se vé que no ha servido para nada ¿Dónde está el pacto lunar?</p><p>En ese momento los ojos de Joshua se fijan en el cuello de Yebin. Su cuerpo se tensa. A diferencia de Seungcheol, Yebin no lleva el pacto lunar.</p><p>- No os voy a dejar marchar hasta que vosotros, o uno de los vuestros, me lo entregue personalmente – sentencia con decisión - Kyla, Minkyung, encargaos de que no den problemas.</p><p>Seungcheol trata de alcanzar la mano de Joshua, sus pies son incapaces de moverse. Nuevas cadenas se cierran en torno a sus muñecas.</p><p>Minkyung se aproxima a ellos, Joshua no tiene ninguna duda, al mirar a sus ojos sabe que Minkyung no quiere hacer esto. La chica coloca una mano sobre su cabeza, lo último que oye es la voz de Seungcheol gritando su nombre y todo se vuelve oscuridad.</p><p>Seungcheol observa cómo su compañero pierde la mirada en ningún lugar concreto, está ausente. Una oleada de pánico le inunda. Trata de zafarse de las cadenas desesperadamente cuando Minkyung se vuelve hacia él. Vé a una joven al otro lado de la sala, que con el movimiento de sus manos controla las cadenas que le sujetan, entonces comprende la maniobra que han usado contra ellos: Minkyung es ilusionista, Kyla utiliza la telequinesis.</p><p>Mientras sus ojos continúen viendo la ilusión que se les impone, esta les afecta como si fuese completamente real. ¿De dónde salen esas cadenas en realidad? Seungcheol sujeta con fuerza la varita que aún sostiene en la mano, apuntando directamente hacia las cadenas de sus pies. Con <em> igno </em>una llamarada de fuego hace retroceder a Minkyung. Las cadenas prenden y la ilusión desaparece, ahora no son más que cuerdas tornándose en cenizas.</p><p>Seungcheol se abalanza sobre Joshua y le zarandea con energía.</p><p>– ¡Joshua despierta!</p><p>El grupo, ahora al completo, les acorrala. Yebin da órdenes. Las cuerdas se sujetan de nuevo alrededor de sus pies. Dos chicas de baja estatura, Sungyu y Yewon, apuntan sus varitas hacia ellos y pronuncian <em> Somnus </em> al mismo tiempo. Joshua continúa perdido en su propia mente, Seungcheol le agarra con firmeza entre sus brazos y lanza un contrahechizo hacia la pareja. Una nueva cuerda se enrosca en su varita y la arranca de sus manos.</p><p>Las cuerdas a sus pies tiran de él, le arrastran por el suelo hacia Yebin. Seungcheol patalea y asegura el agarre a Joshua. Sus ojos se humedecen con frustración, no ve una forma de escapar de esta encerrona.</p><p>- ¡Minkyung, cuidado! – Chilla Eunwoo</p><p>Su compañera no lo capta a tiempo, la punta de una varita se apoya en su brazo y con <em> pulsus </em> la manda a volar contra Siyeon y Kyla. Las demás se ponen en guardia, un joven se mueve ágilmente entre ellas, desaparece de un lugar y vuelve a aparecer tras quien menos se lo espera.</p><p>- ¡Jeonghan! – Los ojos de Seungcheol se iluminan. Joshua se retuerce en sus brazos recuperando el sentido.</p><p>El joven reaparece junto a ellos. Desesperado, toma la mano de Seungcheol y el brazo de Joshua. Yebin y Kyulkyung están sobre ellos y, en un instante, desaparecen. En su lugar, Vernon y Dino les contemplan con los ojos bien abiertos y la respiración contenida.</p><p>Seungcheol examina la estancia, están en su salón. Jeonghan llega al sillón más cercano, aturdido.</p><p>- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunta Joshua en voz baja mientras Vernon y Dino le ayudan a ponerse en pie.</p><p>Seungcheol se arrodilla junto a Jeonghan - ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer eso? Éramos tres, te has excedido demasiado</p><p>- ¿Y qué otra cosa podía hacer para sacaros de allí?</p><p>La fija mirada del líder escruta su rostro agotado - ¿Cómo sabías que era una trampa?</p><p>Jeonghan inclina la cabeza hacia Vernon, Dino, y el durmiente Seungkwan que continúa tirado en un sofá. Seungcheol se pasa una mano sobre la mandíbula, exasperado.</p><p>- Vernon, Dino, ayudadme a reunir a los demás<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Ha empezado a llover. La lluvia es relajante, a Wonwoo le encanta el sonido de la lluvia en días como estos, sin embargo hoy le martillea la cabeza. Nunca pensó que fuera a detestar tanto un sonido que le ayudaba a dormir. Mingyu posa la mano en su frente</p><p>- Creo que te ha subido la temperatura - susurra</p><p>Sin fuerzas ni ganas de responder, Wonwoo emite un quejido y se acurruca más en el sofá. Quiere dormir, es un día asqueroso. Mingyu le ayuda a recostarse y sale del apartamento, Wonwoo levanta la cabeza para mirar la puerta entreabierta, hasta que el joven vuelve a aparecer por ella.</p><p>- Toma, ponte el termómetro</p><p>- ¿Para qué has ido? Yo tenía uno, creo</p><p>- No, no tienes - Ríe Mingyu</p><p>El termómetro confirma que tiene fiebre, marca 38’5 grados exactamente. Mingyu frunce el ceño. Su móvil olvidado en la mesa comienza a vibrar, es una llamada entrante de Vernon. Se acerca a la ventana para responder.</p><p>- Pero Wonwoo se encuentra muy mal, no hace tiempo para sacarle de casa – Silencio – Tiene fiebre, no voy a dejar que salga de casa – Wonwoo cree distinguir desde el sofá la voz de Seungcheol al otro lado de la línea - ¿Pero qué pasa que es tan urgente? - Mingyu no vuelve a intervenir en el resto de la conversación.</p><p>- Seungcheol quiere que vayamos de inmediato a su casa, dice que – Wonwoo no es capaz de oír el resto de la explicación. </p><p>Las orejas le arden, nota el calor en su cara. Por unos segundos, se encuentra bajo la lluvia. La puerta de casa se abre, una figura borrosa asoma al interior. La ansiedad se apodera de él, está aterrado, quiere llorar, vé la calle, la lluvia, Mingyu, vé algo horrible. Todo duele. </p><p>Sale del trance de golpe, hiperventilando. Busca a Mingyu con la mirada. Él le observa con los ojos cargados de preocupación, desde el otro lado de la mesa, quiere decir algo pero Wonwoo no le da la oportunidad.</p><p>El miedo le ha devuelto la energía. Sin pensarlo agarra la muñeca de Mingyu y abre el balcón. El viento frío y las gotas de agua le golpean el rostro. Mingyu está haciendo numerosas preguntas, pero no le oye, está ocupado buscando una forma segura de bajar. Ordena que se agarre a la baranda y trate de alcanzar las escaleras anti-incendios, su mirada no da cabida a discusión ninguna. Mingyu, vacilante, capta la seriedad del asunto y obedece con presteza. Wonwoo le imita, antes de saltar ve por el rabillo del ojo cómo la puerta de su apartamento se abre y una tenebrosa sombra pasa al interior.</p><p>El miedo le hace fallar, suerte que Mingyu está ahí para sostenerle. Wonwoo corre escaleras abajo, sin pararse a pensar en la lluvia que les cala, el dolor que siente por todo el cuerpo o  el terrible dolor de cabeza.</p><p>- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! - Grita Mingyu sobre el fragor de la tormenta</p><p>En la lejanía el cielo se ilumina entre relámpagos. Van en dirección contraria a la casa de Seungcheol pero Wonwoo solo piensa en huir.</p><p>- ¡Wonwoo! – Mingyu para en seco</p><p>El nombrado gira, le grita que no se detenga. El sudor de la fiebre se confunde con la lluvia y Mingyu cree que hay algo más a juzgar por sus ojos rojos y la mirada desesperada. Verle así le parte el alma de pena, y de miedo.</p><p>- Vas descalzo</p><p>Wonwoo mira a sus pies, hacía rato que no los sentía, porque efectivamente, ha salido de casa sin zapatos. Comienza a ser consciente del peso de la fiebre sobre su cuerpo, tiene mucho frío y el cansancio cae sobre sus hombros.</p><p>- Ponte mis zapatos, y dime qué está pasando. Cogeremos un taxi a casa de Seungcheol, pero por favor, para esto.</p><p>Mingyu se agacha para quitarse los zapatos y más allá de él, a menos de treinta metros, aparecen. Wonwoo trata de llamar a Mingyu, las piernas le tiemblan, incapaz de apartar los ojos de esas formas que se aproximan a ellos.</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Ayuda”</p><p>Todos reciben el mensaje en su mente alto y claro. Los once chicos se miran entre ellos. El ambiente se congela en el salón de Seungcheol. </p><p>✧✧✧✧</p><p>Las luces de un coche les ciegan, es lo último que Wonwoo alcanza a ver antes de caer inconsciente al suelo. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ayuda”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Todos reciben el mensaje en su mente alto y claro. Los once chicos se miran entre ellos. El ambiente se congela en el salón de Seungcheol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- ¡Jihoon! ¡Encuentra a Wonwoo! – Ordena Soonyoung rompiendo el silencio</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No es necesario que lo diga dos veces, Jihoon genera una pantalla en el aire y encuentra a Wonwoo en un segundo. Wonwoo y Mingyu están bajo la lluvia torrencial, Mingyu trata de resistir los ataques de alguien ante ellos que no se deja mostrar, Wonwoo jadea, débil, tras su cuerpo. En medio del alboroto que se ha iniciado en un momento en el salón, Minghao alza la voz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Seungcheol tú te quedas aquí, vamos Jihoon, Jun y yo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salen de la casa a toda prisa, sin permitir al líder decir una sola palabra en oposición. Jun toma el coche y, con un semblante extrañamente serio en él, sigue las indicaciones de Jihoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- ¿No han tenido bastante por hoy? – Se queja el más bajo en los asientos traseros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jun ¿No puedes ir más rápido? – Pregunta Minghao exasperado</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- ¡Voy todo lo rápido que puedo, pero es peligroso! ¡Está lloviendo y es de noche! ¿Quieres que nos matemos? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- ¡Lo que no quiero es que unas idiotas maten a mis amigos!</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>- ¡¿Minkyung? ¿Qué estás haciendo?! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La chica les ataca con agresividad, un hechizo tras otro. Mingyu apenas tiene tiempo de rechazarlos, manteniendo a Wonwoo a su espalda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo tira y  le coloca tras él. Mingyu ve como su propia prima, de su misma sangre, cambia de forma y se convierte en un aterrador lobo de dos metros, con garras y dientes afilados como cuchillas. Con un rugido se lanza sobre ellos. Se tiran al suelo y evitan ser derribados por el corpulento monstruo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu se apresura en ponerse en pie y ayudar a Wonwoo antes de una segunda embestida, pero un haz de luz les golpea y son empujados cada uno en direcciones opuestas. El aire escapa de los pulmones de Wonwoo al golpearse contra la pared, por el rabillo del ojo distingue la silueta de otras tres personas. Trata de gritar el nombre de su amigo, con horror ve su cuerpo retorcerse en la pared al otro lado de la calle. Lo había visto todo, estaba pasando tal y como lo había visto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu solo puede ver un cielo rojo ante él, fuego, formas que se mezclan bajo sus pies y lanzan gritos de desesperación que entumecen sus oídos, siente que algo le agarra del cuello y trata de estrangularlo. No puede recuperar el aliento, la falta de aire, cada vez más urgente, le quema la garganta, patalea contra la pared inútilmente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desesperado, Wonwoo recupera la estabilidad. Esquiva a la persona que se lanza sobre él con inesperada agilidad y corre hacia el lobo-Minkyung, lanza un  </span>
  <em>
    <span>pulsus</span>
  </em>
  <span> contra ella con las pocas energías que quedan en su cuerpo. Es suficiente para liberar a Mingyu, que cae al suelo tosiendo y llevando de vuelta el aire a sus pulmones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las luces de un coche les ciegan, es lo último que Wonwoo alcanza a ver antes de caer inconsciente al suelo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El coche se detiene bruscamente al chocar con un campo magnético. Minghao salta al exterior a tiempo para evitar que la bruja comprimiese el coche con sus compañeros dentro. Se enzarzan en una cruda pelea, él se lanza contra ella y le propina un puñetazo en el estómago</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- ¿Qué pretendes, estúpida rata? – Masculla la chica con una voz escalofriante y una sonrisa maliciosa que asoma entre las sombras de su capucha empapada</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aprovecha el contacto para enviarle en la dirección contraria con una explosión en el costado que le arranca una mueca de dolor. Minghao se frena en el aire y despega una farola del suelo haciendo uso de la telequinesis, la chica se protege de cada golpe, y Minghao juraría que ella se está divirtiendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon corre hacia Mingyu - ¡Cuidado con el monstruo! – Exclama el más alto, pero alrededor no hay nada parecido. No queda rastro de la bestia, ni de Minkyung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- No te preocupes, ha sido una ilusión - Asegura Jihoon - La clarividencia las ha expulsado todas por el momento</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero Mingyu no queda convencido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun se arrodilla junto al cuerpo de Wonwoo, le toma el pulso y respira aliviado al sentir el rítmico palpitar de la sangre. Coge su cuerpo en peso y se sobresalta al oír la colisión de dos coches, esperando que ninguno de ellos fuese el suyo. Nunca había visto tan furioso a Minghao, pero, aun a varios metros y con una densa capa de agua entre ellos, no se le escapa la expresión doliente que trata de ocultar. Se reúne con Jihoon y Mingyu y les entrega al joven inconsciente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Id al coche, yo ayudaré a Minghao antes de que terminen destruyendo la ciudad</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu, con Wonwoo en brazos, busca ansioso algún rastro de Minkyung, pero todo demuestra que se ha esfumado, ella y las brujas que la acompañaban, a excepción de una.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al verse en clara desventaja, la muchacha genera una explosión, destrozando el suelo y levantando polvo y arena, que se mezclan con la lluvia. Consigue confundir a Jun y Minghao el tiempo suficiente para escapar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En el coche, Mingyu intenta despertar a Wonwoo, mira sus pies mojados, todavía descalzos. Minghao, ahora sentado en el asiento delantero y con una mano en el costado, había sido el único que había podido ver con claridad a la chica y aseguraba que se trataba de un miembro de Pristin, Kyulkyung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon se sentía contrariado, sin embargo. Conocía bien a los miembros de Pristin a través de sus perfiles mágicos, pero no recordaba que el don de Kyulkyung fuese la magnetoquinesis. No obstante  no consiguió sonsacarle más información, Minghao parecía poco dispuesto a hablar. Por otro lado Mingyu perjuraba haber visto a Minkyung, que había tomado la forma de un lobo, y a otras dos personas a las que no había reconocido con claridad. Cuando ellos llegaron, sin embargo, solo estaba la supuesta Kyulkyung, si todo lo demás hubiesen sido realmente ilusiones ¿Quién las había realizado? Kyulkyung era reconocida por su memoria fotográfica, que la hacía una bruja excelente y capaz de recordar hasta los hechizos y recetas recogidos en los libros más extraños, no era ilusionista, ni era capaz de usar la magnetoquinesis. Si no había sido ella ¿Contra quién habían luchado en realidad?</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- Tal y como lo cuentas no parece clarividencia – Entorna los ojos y continúa tras una breve pausa – Puede que me equivoque pero tal vez Wonwoo está desarrollando premonición, o videncia</p><p>✧✧✧✧</p><p>- Entonces, si tiene una visión ¿Es posible cambiar el futuro que ha visto? – Pregunta Mingyu, inocente</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La tensión en casa de Seungcheol se quiebra al oír el motor de un coche en el exterior. El anfitrión corre a la puerta acompañado de Soonyoung y Seokmin. El primero en salir del coche es Minghao, cierra con un portazo y entra en la casa en silencio, con la cabeza gacha. Soonyoung decide seguirle, preocupado al apreciar como aprieta su costado con una mano. </p><p>Seungcheol y Seokmin han avanzado hasta el coche bajo el aguacero. El primero toma el rostro de Mingyu en sus manos, quien desvía la mirada, incómodo, hacia el lugar en el que Seokmin, Jihoon y Jun sacan a Wonwoo del coche. </p><p>- ¿Estáis bien? – Busca en su cabeza, en sus mejillas y en sus hombros una marca o herida - ¿Te duele algo? Pasa a que Joshua te vea esos rasguños </p><p>- Estoy bien, solo me duele la cabeza – Se frota la sien con dos dedos, recordando la visión a la que estuvo sometido momentos antes – Wonwoo está mucho peor</p><p>En el interior Minghao atraviesa el salón sin responder preguntas, con Soonyoung siguiéndole a la espalda. Al llegar a la cocina humedece un trapo limpio e inspecciona la piel bajo su camiseta, el rubio se percata de la inmensa marca oscura en su costado. </p><p>- ¡Minghao! ¡Tienes que dejar que te vea Joshua de inmediato! – Exclama con urgencia</p><p>- No, estoy bien – Se apresura en responder, sujetando su muñeca</p><p>- ¡Minghao eso no es normal! ¡Te has tenido que romper algo! ¿Y si es una costilla? ¿Y si te perfora el pulmón?</p><p>Vernon y Dino se asoman a la cocina al escuchar el alboroto. Dino no tarda en llamar la atención de Joshua, que revisa a Wonwoo en el sofá, cuando aprecia las manchas en las ropas de Minghao, que exhala irritado. En un momento la mitad del grupo se ha congregado en la cocina, Seungkwan entre ellos, profiriendo una infinidad de groserías contra Pristin. </p><p>Joshua sienta a Minghao en una silla próxima, su rostro palidece al ver el oscuro moratón de más de un palmo que le cubre la piel. Mingyu observa desde el canto de la puerta. Tras él, los mayores rodean a Wonwoo consternados, aún está inconsciente y con una fiebre muy alta. </p><p>- Deberíais cambiaros, los cinco – Recomienda Seungcheol – Jun, trae a Wonwoo. Mingyu y Jihoon venid también, os dejaré algo de ropa seca </p><p>Les guía hasta la habitación de Joshua, la única en esa misma planta. Seungcheol y Jeonghan se encargan de cambiar a Wonwoo mientras los demás dejan sus ropas empapadas colgadas y se ponen otras cómodas y secas. Mingyu contiene una sonrisa al ver a Jihoon en ropas tan grandes para él, le sobra tela por todos lados. El más bajo le devuelve la mirada y Mingyu sabe que es conveniente olvidarlo si no quiere acabar empalado en la puerta de entrada. </p><p>Joshua entra en la habitación al fin, luce cansado. Comienza con una inspección rápida para Mingyu. Jun y Jihoon, cargando con ropa seca para Minghao, aseguran no haber sufrido daños por lo que dejan en la habitación a los tres anfitriones con Mingyu y Wonwoo. </p><p>- Parece que no tienes nada aparte de algunos golpes</p><p>- ¿Cómo está Minghao?</p><p>- Tiene un par de costillas rotas – Mingyu se estremece al oírlo – No es demasiado grave, he tratado de acelerar su curación, debe descansar y no hacer movimientos bruscos.</p><p>Tienen mucha suerte de contar con la habilidad de sanación de Joshua, no es muy común entre los magos pero es esencial en estos casos. Mingyu hubiera preferido que continuasen sin necesitar de su ayuda, nunca habían atravesado una crisis así antes, su territorio solía ser muy pacífico. </p><p>Joshua toma asiento junto a Wonwoo en la cama, lo primero que hace es tomarle la temperatura, ha pasado una hora desde que han llegado a casa y le han administrado una buena medicina. </p><p>- No le baja la fiebre – murmura – Lo mejor es dejarle descansar una noche entera</p><p>- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado exactamente? – La voz de Jeonghan es suave y se dirige a Mingyu</p><p>El menor tampoco sabía con claridad lo que había pasado. Narra con detalle todos los sucesos de esa tarde, el extraño comportamiento de Wonwoo, y recuerda la conversación que mantuvieron esa misma mañana, recibiendo un golpe de entendimiento. Sale en busca de Jihoon, en un par de minutos las cinco personas se encuentran reunidas en la habitación.</p><p>Les habla de las sospechas de Wonwoo, su sueño y su repentino cambio de actitud esa tarde. Jihoon parece meditarlo unos segundos. </p><p>- Tal y como lo cuentas no parece clarividencia – Entorna los ojos y continúa tras una breve pausa – Puede que me equivoque pero tal vez Wonwoo está desarrollando premonición, o videncia </p><p>- ¿Videncia? – Pregunta Jeonghan asombrado</p><p>Mingyu no conocía a nadie con ninguna de esas habilidades. En más de una ocasión Seokmin había percibido el peligro, o que estaban a punto de tomar una decisión equivocada, pero ni siquiera él mismo sabía distinguir a veces las señales, era una forma de premonición muy mediocre. ¿Videncia? Apenas había oído sobre ello, no solo porque era posiblemente la habilidad más extraña de todas, también porque aquellos que la poseían lo guardaban en secreto en la mayor parte de los casos. </p><p>- La premonición no implica ver o sentir el suceso, pero por lo que ha contado Mingyu, Wonwoo aseguraba haber visto el pacto lunar como si hubiese estado en su propia mano – Apunta Jihoon</p><p>- ¿Puede que se tratase del pacto lunar de Pristin? – Insinúa Seungcheol con los ojos muy abiertos </p><p>- Es posible </p><p>- Es decir, que no sólo puedes ver un hecho próximo en tu futuro, sino en el de otros – Deduce Jeonghan</p><p>- Es mucho más improbable, pero sí </p><p>- Entonces, si tiene una visión ¿Es posible cambiar el futuro que ha visto? – Pregunta Mingyu, inocente. Está seguro de que es lo que Wonwoo había procurado al huir de su casa, había visto algo de lo que iba a sucederles y trató de evitarlo ¿Lo consiguió?</p><p>- No – sentencia Jihoon – Es una habilidad inútil, si ves algo da igual lo que hagas, no vas a poder cambiarlo</p><p>Desde la cama un carraspeo llama su atención.  Wonwoo se incorpora con dificultad, Joshua le presta ayuda y coloca la almohada para que pueda apoyarse en ella. </p><p>- Es de mala educación cuchichear sobre una persona en sus narices</p><p>- ¡Wonwoo! Tienes mucha fiebre, deberías dormir y descansar – Aconseja Mingyu apresuradamente </p><p>- Es imposible dormir con vosotros hablando alrededor</p><p>Mingyu se siente aliviado de que Wonwoo se encuentre lo suficientemente bien como para bromear. </p><p>- ¿Qué viste esta tarde? – La pregunta de Jihoon es como una lanza, le atraviesa y ensombrece todo rastro de relajación de su cuerpo</p><p>Busca cualquier lugar al que mirar que no sea uno de ellos, se entierra aún  más en la almohada. El dolor de cabeza se ha hecho mucho más aguantable, ahora solo queda un rastro palpitante de lo que era. Joshua apoya una mano en su brazo, animándole a hablar.</p><p>- Alguien entraba en mi apartamento, no sabía de quién se trataba, solo vi una figura borrosa, pero estaba aterrado – Hace una pausa ordenando sus recuerdos – Había una chica, no la reconocí, su cuerpo se transformó en algo enorme pero no lograba ver ninguna forma concreta en ella – Respira hondo, siente la mirada de todos sobre él – Y después estaba Mingyu</p><p>El nombrado alza las cejas y presta especial atención.</p><p>- Algo le agarraba del cuello contra una pared, se asfixiaba. Sentí mucho miedo – Admite en un hilo de voz</p><p>Un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de ambos. Exactamente eso fue lo que sucedió,lo que Wonwoo trató de evitar, y, tal y como dijo Jihoon, no le sirvió de nada intentarlo.  Mingyu se lleva una mano al cuello, acariciando la piel sobre la que había sentido la presión, las marcas rojas ya habían desaparecido casi por completo.</p><p>- Pero ahora estáis aquí, a salvo – Dice Jeonghan al notar su inquietud – Vamos a reforzar la seguridad de los sellos esta noche. Os quedaréis aquí. </p><p>Seokmin llama a la puerta y anuncia que han preparado la cena. Se alegra profundamente al ver a Wonwoo despierto y le trae un plato de sopa a la cama, en una bandeja. El resto del grupo ya está sentado, comiendo en el salón. Mingyu decide cenar en la habitación con él. Comparten un silencio confortable.</p><p>- Gracias – Murmura – Por salvarme</p><p>Wonwoo levanta la mirada hacia él – Siento no haber podido evitarlo – </p><p>- No podías hacer nada, no te preocupes – Mingyu sonríe – Gracias a lo que hiciste ahora estoy aquí y estoy bien </p><p>Sin estar completamente convencido, Wonwoo devuelve la atención a la comida. Piensa en las palabras de Jihoon “<em> Da igual lo que hagas, no vas a poder cambiarlo”, </em>una desagradable sensación se instala en su pecho.</p><p> </p><p>La cena estuvo cargada de tensión. Seungkwan, Soonyoung y Seokmin se encargaron de hacerla más amena, pero al terminar, el tema vuelve a estar en el aire, denso, casi palpable. Dino es el primero en romper el hielo.</p><p>- ¿Alguien puede decir  qué ha pasado hoy exactamente? ¿Qué le ha picado a Pristin? ¿Qué se supone que hemos hecho?</p><p>Todas las miradas se dirigen a Seungcheol. El mayor siente la presión y se retira de la mesa, mentalizándose para tratar de explicarlo de la manera más clara posible, aunque él tampoco está del todo seguro. </p><p>Relata el accidente de esa mañana, que involucraba a Dino, Vernon y Seungkwan. Aclara que lo que Pristin busca es el Pacto Lunar, que alguien había debido de robarles. Exclamaciones de sorpresa y murmullos se extienden por el salón. </p><p>- ¿Y cómo pueden estar tan seguras de que hemos sido nosotros? – Replica Dino con indignación</p><p>- No lo sé – Seungcheol se encoge de hombros</p><p>Continúa relatando la invitación de Yebin esa tarde, la trampa y cómo Jeonghan les sacó de allí. Por último, el extraño ataque a Mingyu y Wonwoo. Omite la información acerca de la aparente nueva habilidad de Wonwoo, es algo que él mismo ha de confesar a los demás si lo cree conveniente.</p><p>- ¿Y si es mentira? – Exclama Seungkwan - ¿Y si no es más que una excusa para dejarnos en mal lugar? </p><p>Los demás le miran como si estuviera loco. </p><p>- ¡Lo escuché en la fiesta! Estaban hablando de que este año serían las regidoras, nos tienen envidia porque estamos consiguiendo más popularidad y rango – insiste convencido – A mí no me parece tan disparatado ¿Qué otra explicación puede haber? ¿Hemos robado su pacto lunar? – hace una pausa – ¡A lo mejor alguno de nosotros lo ha hecho!</p><p>Minghao se atraganta con un sorbo de agua.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- Si Minkyung nos ha atacado de esa forma, solo se me ocurre que verdaderamente tiene pruebas de que hemos sido nosotros. </p>
<p>Las palabras de Seungkwan se repiten en la cabeza de Minghao. En él aflora una desagradable sensación de inseguridad.</p>
<p>- ¿Me estás diciendo que sospechas de alguien dentro de Seventeen?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>El silencio cae en la sala como una piedra de toneladas. Los diez chicos, sentados alrededor de la mesa, miran con los ojos muy abiertos a Seungkwan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ¿Qué? ¡Estoy de broma! ¿En qué estabais pensando? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joshua, visiblemente incómodo, se levanta de su asiento para recoger los platos. Vernon es el primero en incluirse a la tarea hasta que el resto del grupo se une, dejando a un lado las palabras de Seungkwan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ha sido un día muy largo, será mejor que descansemos y mañana tengamos una reunión más relajada – Propone Seungcheol  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Preparan la casa para esa noche, reforzando los sellos de seguridad y repartiendo camas y colchones para los trece. Jun y Jeonghan entran en la habitación de Joshua cargando con uno de los colchones, allí encuentran a Mingyu y Wonwoo teniendo una trivial conversación, uno tumbado en la cama y otro sentado a su lado. Mingyu se levanta de un salto, como si le hubiesen pillado haciendo algo que no debiese, y recoge los platos de la mesilla para llevarlos a la cocina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonwoo se acomoda en la cama y se cubre con la sábana hasta la nariz. El colchón ha quedado colocado a su lado, en el suelo, Jeonghan entrega las sábanas a Jun y sale de la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ¿Vas a dormir aquí? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Joshua dormirá contigo, alguien más y yo podemos dormir en este colchón. - Responde Jun  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ¿Y Minghao? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ya se ha acostado en una de las camas de la habitación de invitados - Señala mientras coloca la cobertura del colchón en las cuatro esquinas – Tiene dos costillas rotas, así que es lo mejor</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonwoo enmudece. No recuerda nada a partir del momento en el que vio la luz del coche aproximarse, no llegó a ver siquiera a quiénes habían acudido en su busca. Jun responde a todas sus preguntas sobre esa noche y se acuesta. Continúan conversando, Jun mirándole desde abajo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poco a poco, la casa se ahoga en el silencio nocturno. Los chicos se reparten en distintas habitaciones dispuestos a dormir, al menos la mayoría de ellos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No importa lo quieto que estuviese, o la postura en la que se colocase, el dolor se extiende por su torso, insoportable, sin permitirle conciliar el sueño. Puede oír la respiración acompasada de Mingyu en la cama opuesta, pero sabe que no duerme, le conoce demasiado bien. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ¿Qué te pasa? – La voz de Minghao brota ronca de sus labios</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No recibe una respuesta inmediata, pero oye a Mingyu revolverse en las sábanas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- No puedo dormir</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellos son los únicos en esa habitación. No había suficiente espacio para uno de los colchones, un escritorio y dos camas era todo lo que cabía, era una habitación ridículamente pequeña para lo espaciosa que parecía la casa desde el exterior. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ¿Quieres hablar de algo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- La ilusión de antes – empieza – cuando cierro los ojos para intentar dormir vuelve a estar ahí</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Desde su cama Minghao puede sentir cómo el cuerpo de Mingyu se encoge en la penumbra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- No me puedo creer que Minkyung hiciese eso – Murmura Mingyu en una voz tan baja que de no ser por el silencio en la habitación, lo habría dicho para sí mismo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Es una de ellas </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- No. Minkyung no sería capaz. Incluso si nos hubiese atacado, no habría ido a por mí directamente, nos hemos criado juntos</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Creen que les hemos robado el pacto lunar, sabes lo importante que es eso para una secta. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Los segundos pasan y Mingyu no continúa la conversación. Minghao se pregunta si al fin ha sucumbido al sueño, pero entonces vuelve a oír su voz. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Si Minkyung nos ha atacado de esa forma, solo se me ocurre que verdaderamente tiene pruebas de que hemos sido nosotros. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Las palabras de Seungkwan se repiten en la cabeza de Minghao. En él aflora una desagradable sensación de inseguridad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ¿Me estás diciendo que sospechas de alguien dentro de Seventeen?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- No – contesta Mingyu rápidamente – No sospecho de nadie en particular, pero Minkyung debe tener motivos para habernos atacado así</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A Minghao le incomoda el rumbo que toma la conversación, y no duda que a Mingyu también, por lo que ninguno de los dos continúa haciendo suposiciones extrañas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mientras tanto, en la habitación de la planta baja, Jun duerme plácidamente. Wonwoo lucha contra el sueño con la mirada en el techo. En su mente se reproducen los sucesos de ese día, uno tras otro. Alza una mano ante su rostro, aún recordaba el tacto frío del pacto lunar de Pristin. Aquella visión había sido tan real como la que le hizo ver a Mingyu asfixiándose contra una pared, luchando por soltarse. Se encoge al sentir una fuerte opresión en el pecho, no podía haberlo cambiado, no podía cambiar nada. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Deberías descansar, la fiebre aún no te ha bajado – Una voz suave a su lado le arranca de sus pensamientos. Joshua, tan perspicaz como es, ha notado su intranquilidad</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonwoo deja caer el brazo, cubriéndose los ojos, sin dar ninguna respuesta al mayor. Agradece su preocupación, pero no le queda más remedio que fingir que está dispuesto a dormir. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wonwoo – Joshua se coloca de costado y le mira fijamente, tratando de confirmar una sospecha – No tienes que culparte por nada de lo que ha pasado esta noche – Utiliza un tono tan suave y reconfortante que Wonwoo no puede evitar sentirse pequeño y frágil a su lado</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ¿Y qué puedo hacer? – Pregunta en voz baja – No quiero volver a tener una de esas visiones, y no poder hacer nada para cambiarla - Con cada palabra que pronuncia se hace más notable su frustración</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Sé que no debe ser agradable, pero es un nuevo don y tienes que aceptar que ahora está en tí – Joshua posa una mano sobre su brazo, tranquilizador – Nos puede dar ventaja estar preparados para lo que venga</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Pero no lo podremos evitar </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Pero lo podremos asumir, y actuar en consecuencia – Joshua mira al mismo punto en el techo que Wonwoo, que se ha retirado el brazo de los ojos – Vivirás mejor si lo valoras de forma positiva, puede ser bueno si quieres que lo sea  – la oscuridad disimula su sonrisa, pero Wonwoo puede sentir que está ahí – no seas injusto contigo y no te tortures por esto</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Las palabras de Joshua le habían calmado un poco. Él siempre sabía qué decir, quizás era parte de su don de curación, pero Wonwoo se sentía aliviado al hablar con él. La respiración de Joshua pronto se unió a la de Jun, lentas y acompasadas. Wonwoo lanza una última mirada al hueco vacío en el colchón, junto a Jun, justo antes de caer dormido. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El tic tac del reloj de pared colgado junto a la escalera es el único sonido que se puede oír en toda la casa. Seungcheol revisa con sigilo cada rincón por quinta vez, todo sigue tranquilo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ha pasado las primeras horas de la madrugada revisando los sellos de protección, buscando noticias acerca de robos similares y pensando qué debían hacer a continuación. Negar que está cansado sería mentir, pero no puede permitir que ataquen la casa mientras los demás duermen, debe estar alerta durante la noche, al día siguiente se preocuparía por la falta de sueño. Se deja caer en el sofá, con el portatil entre las piernas y varias búsquedas abiertas. Un café caliente le acompaña sobre la mesa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unos pasos perezosos despiertan a Seungcheol. Se ha quedado dormido en el sofá, la taza de café permanece inacabada y fría. Al moverse nota una punzada de dolor que le cruza la espalda hasta el cuello. Vernon le observa desde la puerta, despeinado y somnoliento. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Buenos días – saluda con voz mañanera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tras él, con mucha más energía, entran Soonyoung y Seokmin, cruzando el salón hasta la cocina. Se oye el traqueteo de las puertas de los armarios abrir y cerrarse y las voces de los muchachos tratando de ser silenciosos, sin conseguirlo. Seungcheol se sacude el pelo, siente todo su cuerpo tenso y agotado. Vernon lo percibe y le ofrece un masaje en los hombros, está demasiado cansado para negárselo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seokmin y Soonyoung salen de la cocina, con una magdalena en cada mano y otra en la boca. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Vamoz a un hedboladio, Zhua nececita hierbaz medicinalem pada Minghjao– Manifiesta Soonyoung con la boca llena</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ¿Pensáis que es buena idea salir? ¿Por qué no se encarga Jeonghan? - repone Seungcheol ceñudo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jeonghan sigue dormido – Aclara Seokmin </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ¿Y no podéis coger lo que os hace falta del bazar? - Inquiere el líder mosqueado, haciendo referencia al bazar mágico que ellos mismos llevan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ¡Zungchold! ¡El bazad queda a mediam hoda amdamdo dezde aquím! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ¡Deja de hablar con la boca llena! - Le riñe </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- No te preocupes, no vamos a tardar nada - Seokmin le dedica una sonrisa radiante y con eso ambos salen de la casa a paso ligero.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Se han asegurado de ocultar su identidad con un grueso abrigo, mascarilla y una gorra pero en lugar de pasar desapercibidos llaman aún más la atención de la gente con la que se cruzan. Paran en el primer herbolario que encuentran, a un par de calles de la casa de Seungcheol. Los herbolarios eran establecimientos comunes en una ciudad repleta de brujas y magos, como lo pueden ser un desavío o una farmacia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Necesitamos árnica, ortiga y cola de caballo ¿Crees que habrá de todo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La tienda no parece ser únicamente un herbolario. A su derecha observan todo tipo de frascos, de distintas formas y tamaños, con lo que adivinan que deben de ser pociones y brebajes. Es una de las partes que Seokmin más adora de la brujería, y que Jun domina como todo un maestro. Soonyoung se para a apreciar las piedras, minerales y metales que se muestran al otro lado de la tienda, incluso tienen barajas de tarot en una estantería. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Una muchacha se coloca tras el mostrador, decorado de plantas medicinales de todo tipo, y Soonyoung y Seokmin se vuelven hacia ella. El rubio se retira la gorra y la mascarilla y le ofrece una amplia sonrisa. Seokmin se pregunta si la chica trabaja a tiempo parcial en la tienda, porque parece muy joven y tiene dificultades para desenvolverse con los nuevos clientes. Soonyoung le entrega la lista de ingredientes que necesitan y ella vuelve a desaparecer tras las cortinas de la trastienda. Una sensación desagradable molesta el estómago de Seokmin ¿Había desayunado demasiado rápido?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Los minutos pasan y la sensación se hace más y más inquietante – Oye, Soonyoung ¿No crees que está tardando demasiado? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soonyoung se encoge de hombros, relajado – Parece nueva, seguramente lo está buscando</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ¿De quién es esta tienda? - Pregunta Seokmin</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ¿Cómo que de quién es? – El rubio le mira con una ceja enarcada</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Si esa chica es nueva ¿Quién lleva la tienda? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- </span>
  <span>Creo que tengo un mal presagio </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kyla y ella comparten una mirada de entendimiento. El ritual comienza, el círculo ilumina la sala con un color rojo escalofriante. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Soonyoung frunce el ceño - ¿Ya van a empezar? – Mira a su alrededor, se ha levantado una brisa en la estancia que se hace cada vez más violenta, las luces apagadas se encienden y parpadean - ¡Que no son ni las diez de la mañana! ¡Dadnos un respiro! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Una ráfaga de viento les empuja bruscamente contra la salida, la puerta se abre a su paso y ruedan hasta la calle. Una joven, alta, de cabellos cortos y oscuros asoma y dirige la varita en su dirección, inofensiva. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- No quiero haceros daño - Dice en voz baja gesticulando para que se vayan - Pero tenéis muy mala suerte habiendo venido a parar aquí justo ahora - Mira alrededor inquieta - Vamos, íos de aquí</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soonyoung abre mucho los ojos, ensimismado por los bonitos rasgos de la muchacha, y es Seokmin quien tiene que ponerle en pie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ¿Quién eres? - Pregunta el rubio con interés - ¿Eres miembro de Pristin? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La chica suspira - Da igual, os digo que os marchéis - Con un movimiento de su varita una brisa de viento helado les golpea el rostro - Largo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seokmin arrastra a Soonyoung hacia su propio bazar. Soonyoung se queja por no haber podido comprar los ingredientes en un lugar más cercano a la casa del líder, donde Joshua les esperaba para tratar a Minghao. Una llamada les sorprende en medio de una interesante conversación. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- </span>
  <span>¡¿Dónde estáis?! - Seungcheol parece a punto de explotar - ¿¡A qué herbolario habéis ido?! ¡Ni se os ocurra entrar en uno pequeño con  fachada azul! - Seokmin y Soonyoung se miran, es exactamente en el que han estado - </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Vamos de camino al bazar, Seungcheol </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ¿Por qué ese cambio de rumbo tan repentino? - Al otro lado de la línea la voz de Seungcheol se percibe mucho más relajada, pero con un ápice de sospecha</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soonyoung y Seokmin comparten una mirada - Es que Seokmin se había olvidado algo allí y se ha acordado ahora, así que - miente Soonyoung</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seokmin gesticula exageradamente </span>
  <em>
    <span>“¿Por qué me pringas a mí?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Soonyoung coloca un dedo sobre los labios exigiendo silencio. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Está bien, pero no tardéis </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soonyoung está un 70% seguro de que la mentira ha sido un éxito, Seokmin se aventura como mucho a un 10%. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tres cuartos de hora más tarde están de regreso en la casa de Seungcheol. Encuentran a los once restantes reunidos en el salón.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ¿No nos habéis esperado? Qué desconsiderados - Se queja Soonyoung entregando una bolsa de plástico con lo necesario a Joshua. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toman asiento y Seungcheol comienza la verdadera cuestión a tratar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Veamos, Pristin cree fervientemente que nosotros tenemos su pacto Lunar. De momento han demostrado que cualquier intento de aproximación acabaría en una encrucijada, y no es lo que queremos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? ¿Seguir encerrados hasta que se den cuenta de su error? - Seungkwan se cruza de brazos en su asiento, frunciendo el ceño, obviamente no está dispuesto a ello.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- No. Vamos a continuar con nuestras vidas, pero procurad ser cuidadosos, tened los móviles siempre a mano, no vayáis nunca solos. Voy a investigar qué es lo que ha sucedido, trataré de hablar con Yebin de nuevo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La expresión de Jeonghan se crispa – Tú no irás a hablar con Yebin, iré yo </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Lo discutiremos en otro momento, Jeonghan – Vuelve a dirigirse a los demás – Por ahora, haced lo que tengáis que hacer, pero no bajéis la guardia. Si alguien quiere quedarse aquí unos días es bienvenido. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tras una breve charla se organizan para marcharse en grupo. Seungcheol se asegura de repartir sellos protectores suficientes para todos, les explica con detalle cómo utilizarlos correctamente. Vernon y Dino deciden quedarse esa noche allí, comparten un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad, junto a la escuela de artes escénicas, pero ven más precavido pasar unos días bajo la seguridad de los mayores y no arriesgarse a, concretamente, poner en riesgo el piso alquilado en el que viven y cuya fianza no pueden permitirse perder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon deja a Seokmin y Soonyoung en sus respectivas viviendas. Seokmin vive a pocos minutos de Soonyoung, por lo que le ha convencido para quedarse unos días en su casa. Jihoon se asombra de cómo, a pesar de la gravedad de la situación, acaban encontrándolo divertido. Él no tiene tiempo para preocuparse por Pristin, al llegar a casa utiliza con cuidado los sellos y se pone a trabajar, ha perdido demasiado tiempo estos días y el trabajo se acumula, suerte que puede hacerlo a distancia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jun lleva a Seungkwan en primer lugar, ha sido el que más sellos ha cargado con él, negándose a compartir apartamento con alguien. Desde el coche, Minghao, Mingyu y Wonwoo observan divertidos cómo Seungkwan corre hacia su casa y llena las ventanas de sellos desde dentro. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Próxima parada, apartamentos Minwon – Bromea Jun</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonwoo no quiere hablar de ello, pero se siente inseguro al pensar en su apartamento, donde la noche anterior estuvieron a punto de ser atacados. Mingyu le acompaña, entra con él y se aseguran de que no hay nada fuera de lugar. El salón está intacto, la puerta la habían encontrado cerrada, como si nada hubiera sucedido desde que salieron corriendo de allí, incluso el termómetro continúa exactamente donde Mingyu lo había dejado. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Si quieres puedo hacerte un hueco en mi apartamento – Ofrece el más alto</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sí, es algo que a Wonwoo le encantaría en realidad, para ser honestos. Le aterra pensar en la noche anterior, en que alguien podría volver a entrar por allí en cualquier momento con toda naturalidad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- No </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pero no podría convivir con Mingyu como si nada, y él lo acepta sin rechistar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Déjame ayudarte a colocar los sellos entonces </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A cambio, Wonwoo ayuda en el apartamento contiguo con la misma tarea. A pesar de haberse negado a convivir con él esos días, cuando Mingyu le ofrece cocinar para él tras una dura mañana de trabajo, Wonwoo toma asiento en su sofá aceptando la invitación con gusto. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Al llegar la noche, de una en una, Yebin enciende las diez velas que alumbran con su escasa luz la sala. Con ayuda de Kyulkyung y Nayoung ha dibujando en el suelo de mármol un círculo mágico adecuado para el ritual, un conjunto de formas concéntricas con símbolos escritos a lo largo de cada banda.  A las once en punto Pristin al completo se reúne en su salón, largas capas rojas ondulan a sus espaldas, visten los atributos de bruja esenciales en un ritual de ese calibre. Los amplios ventanales invitan a entrar a la luz de la luna, que, aparte del tenue brillo de las velas que inscriben sombras de contornos imprecisos sobre las paredes, es lo único que ilumina la sala.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Comenzaremos el ritual en una hora - Anuncia Yebin - es la primera vez que hacemos un ritual así, pero no quiero que ninguna se eche atrás </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Yebin ¿No piensas que es demasiado? Quizás deberías escuchar a Minkyung por una vez y-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kyungwon ¡Nos han robado el pacto lunar! ¡Tú también has visto las pruebas! - Discute Yewon </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungwon pierde la mirada en el suelo, no pudiendo negar nada</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Deberíamos darles una oportunidad para explicarse, quizás las pruebas... - Opina Kyla en un hilo de voz</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Las pruebas son irrefutables, las imágenes de agua no mienten, Kahi nos lo dejó claro pero es algo que todo el mundo sabe - El tono de Siyeon es gélido y acalla cualquier otro comentario que a alguna se le ocurriese hacer al respecto</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La conversación está tomando un rumbo que incomoda a Minkyung. La chica se ha mantenido en silencio, en un rincón de la sala. Desde que esto comenzó no puede creer que Seventeen haya hecho algo así, no puede creer que Mingyu haya sido partícipe de ello, está segura de que no lo es, no lo puede ser. Si le preguntan su opinión no sería sincera, sabe que se juega la confianza de las demás, pero en el fondo aún confía en Mingyu, no estuvo a favor de comenzar el ataque con tan pocas pruebas, aunque parecen irrefutables y suficientes. Y ahora se encuentra en el salón de Yebin, a pocos minutos de participar en un ritual para maldecir a uno de los miembros de Seventeen. No quiere hacerlo, no es justo, deberían haber recurrido al diálogo desde un primer momento y aprecia que Kyungwon y Kyla apoyen su parecer, pero ¿qué otra cosa puede hacer? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Llegada la hora, Yebin llama a las chicas a tomar sus respectivas posiciones. Nayoung se arrodilla en el centro del círculo, sitúa con cuidado un par de cabellos castaños que extrae de una pequeña bolsa de plástico. Minkyung había oído que los consiguió en el primer ataque a los chicos, es decir, que todo esto estaba planeado en realidad desde un principio. En una ocasión así no puede saber si son ingeniosas o simplemente retorcidas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Se toman de la mano. Kyla y ella comparten una mirada de entendimiento. El ritual comienza, el círculo ilumina la sala con un color rojo escalofriante. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El chico se agita en sus sábanas, hace calor de repente y ninguna postura parece cómoda. Suda, respira con dificultad, como si algo se revolviese en su interior. La luz de la luna sobre él se torna rojiza. Le turban las pesadillas, voces, manos que tratan de alcanzarle, hasta que una de ellas le atrapa y cae en la oscuridad. Con un grito ahogado despierta. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Está en su habitación. Escudriña la estancia con la mirada, contando cada uno de los diez sellos que empapelan su habitación. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No pasa nada Seungkwan, demasiado estrés en solo dos días, solo ha sido una pesadilla” </span>
  </em>
  <span>trata de convencerse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Resopla cansado y vuelve a recostarse sobre las sábanas, con una mala sensación en el estómago. Terribles pesadillas acuden a su sueño esa noche. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- ¿Éxito? - pregunta el responsable de ambas bebidas recuperando los recipientes de cristal vacíos</p>
<p>- Éxito - Seungcheol y Jeonghan alzan los pulgares con una sonrisa sincera </p>
<p>Volviendo a su emplazamiento, en una de las esquinas cuyas paredes se alzan cubiertas de estantes en los que se exhiben frascos coloridos y ramas de variadas hierbas, su expresión ensombrece. </p>
<p>- Bien, ahora os puedo dar la mala noticia</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A la mañana siguiente Seungkwan despierta atribulado, las pesadillas le han atormentado durante toda la noche. Arrastra los pies fuera de la cama, con la convicción de que un buen desayuno le dará la energía que le falta. El chapoteo de sus zapatillas sobre un suelo empapado le alarman, con un vistazo al interior de la nevera descubre con horror que ha dejado de funcionar, el congelador se ha deshelado y la comida se ha echado a perder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La mañana pasa entre trapos y fregonas, acompañado por un molesto dolor de cabeza a falta de un buen descanso. Maldice su suerte, inspecciona los cajones de la cocina y cae en la cuenta de que apenas tiene un par de botes de ramen precocinado para almorzar. A la mañana siguiente le espera un arduo día de clase, opta por no comer para no desestabilizar su dieta, e ignorando los rugidos de su estómago procura dormir. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>El móvil, olvidado sobre la mesa del comedor, vibra continuadas veces, dificultando la conciliación del sueño. Lo coge con brusquedad y desgana y ojea las últimas notificaciones con gesto desdeñoso. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>SG:</b>
  <span> Hemos intentado razonar otra vez con Pristin, pero no ha servido de nada. Esperaremos unos días a que se calmen para tratar de hablar con ellas de nuevo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>SY: </b>
  <span>f</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DK: </b>
  <span>:((( F</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DN: </b>
  <span>xD os tomáis algo en serio??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>MG: </b>
  <span>k significa f?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>SG:</b>
  <span> Tened mucho cuidado. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>SG:</b>
  <span> No salgáis solos de casa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hay otros quince mensajes y Seungkwan se decide a apagar el móvil antes de volver a cerrar los ojos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- No podemos cerrar indefinidamente, supondría demasiadas pérdidas, ya nos cuesta bastante pagar el alquiler del local</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>En mitad de un herbolario amplio y bien decorado, Jeonghan revisa con expresión crispada las últimas anotaciones acerca de los gastos y las ganancias que les ha dado el pequeño negocio que llevan entre Jun, Seungcheol, Seokmin y él. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, además las brujas ancianas de estas calles vienen habitualmente, tendrían que buscar un nuevo herbolario por los alrededores - Interviene Jun con la cabeza metida entre frascos y pociones humeantes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Pero es demasiado arriesgado</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ¿No te dan pena las abuelitas? - Jun levanta la mirada con la expresión de un cervatillo hambriento</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ¿Y si nos atacan aquí? ¿No te da pena el fruto de nuestro esfuerzo durante años? - Inquiere Seungcheol extendiendo los brazos para señalar toda la inmensidad de la estancia</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan deja la carpeta con un sonoro golpe sobre la caja de la tienda - No vamos a cerrar, Seungcheol, no se hable más. Mañana a las siete habremos abierto como siempre. - Sentencia </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol se dispone a replicar cuando el tono de llamada de su teléfono móvil reverbera en la sala. Lo coge de inmediato al leer el nombre del emisor de la llamada en la pantalla: Jooheon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ¿Sí? - Se aleja de los otros dos bajo su atenta mirada </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Seungcheol, soy Jooheon, de Monsta X </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>El líder de Seventeen podía esperarse lo peor, pero tal vez lo peor en esta situación era sinceramente lo mejor para todos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Verás, nos han llegado ciertas noticias, que no quiero creer - se apresura en asegurar - Es decir, no es que las crea, pero los rumores están ahí, y tú sabes cómo es la gente - Parece estar buscando las palabras más adecuadas para tocar el tema</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jooheon, no sé exactamente lo que te han contado, pero puedo asegurarte que nosotros no hemos hecho nada - Promete Seungcheol </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hay una breve pausa al otro lado de la línea - Sí, lo sé tío, pero tenéis la cosa complicada. Yo confío en vosotros - Una voz exclama algo ininteligible para Seungcheol - O sea, nosotros os creemos, quiero decir. Sois tíos legales </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol siente un peso menos sobre sus hombros y suspira, es tranquilizador saber que al menos ellos aún confían en su palabra. </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Pero te llamaba sobre el evento de dentro de un par de semanas - El tono de Jooheon vuelve a decaer - Tío, no sé cómo deciros esto, sé que estabais preparando algo flipante, pero - una pausa más - no podemos colaborar esta vez, lo siento mucho, no creemos que sea conveniente tal y como están las cosas</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol respira hondo, mentiría si dijese que no se lo veía venir - No te preocupes, Jooheon, lo entiendo. Supongo que es lo mejor - Responde en un mal intento de no parecer apesadumbrado</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cuando esta mierda se le olvide a la peña te juro que os llamamos para un mega evento estratosférico que van a alucinar</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Muchas gracias, Jooheon, de verdad - Sonríe Seungcheol - Siento mucho las molestias que os ha podido causar todo esto </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan y Jun aprecian como Seungcheol parece desinflarse en el sitio. Jeonghan se acerca a él y posa una mano sobre su hombro cuando cuelga la llamada. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Monsta X ha cancelado la colaboración - anuncia el líder encogiéndose de hombros</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan le mira con tristeza - No es tu culpa - </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol busca cualquier cosa en la que posar la mirada, que no sea ninguno de ellos dos - No sé cómo se lo voy a decir a los demás, a Chan en especial</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ¿Quieres que lo haga yo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Por un momento Seungcheol parece cavilar la posibilidad, Jeonghan sabe lo mucho que pesan en él los sucesos de esos últimos días - No - responde finalmente - Tengo que hacerlo yo - </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La decisión de Seungcheol como líder es admirable a ojos de los demás, aunque para él conlleva una gran responsabilidad y una carga inconmensurable. Jun se aproxima a ellos con dos frascos chispeantes en las manos y unas gafas protectoras que le dan un aspecto divertido a su semblante sonriente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ¿Queréis probarlos? - Ofrece - Son soluciones de hipérico y romero con sabor a frutas, para levantar el ánimo </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan toma el frasco de color rosado y lo pasea bajo su nariz con suavidad - ¿Frutos rojos? - Sus ojos se iluminan y de sorbo en sorbo se termina la bebida, sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo de los pies hasta sus mejillas, sonrosadas y sonrientes - Venga, prueba tú también - Golpea con suavidad el brazo del mayor, que les observa dubitativo </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Si no te lo tomas tú, me lo tomaré yo - amenaza Jun dando media vuelta</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ¡A tí no te hace ninguna falta! - Seungcheol le arrebata el frasco de la mano y lo toma de un trago, relamiéndose los labios y saboreando el dulce mango</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ¿Éxito? - pregunta el responsable de ambas bebidas recuperando los recipientes de cristal vacíos</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Éxito - Seungcheol y Jeonghan alzan los pulgares con una sonrisa sincera </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Volviendo a su emplazamiento, en una de las esquinas cuyas paredes se alzan cubiertas de estantes en los que se exhiben frascos coloridos y ramas de variadas hierbas, su expresión ensombrece. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Bien, ahora os puedo dar la mala noticia</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol se gira hacia él notablemente preocupado, aunque en su interior la preocupación se debate contra la irracional sensación de calma y paz que ha inundado sus sentidos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Parece ser que, como bien has podido comprobar, el rumor de que hemos robado el Pacto Lunar a Pristin ha volado de boca en boca - Empieza - No es algo que le agrade a ninguno de nuestros clientes, saber que el bazar mágico en el que confían resultó ser el negocio de una secta corrupta y criminal que ahora se bate con otra secta como bandas enfrentadas en barrios conflictivos - Hace una ligera pausa, concentrado en un caldero mediano en el que hierve agua y sobre el que vierte hierbas machacadas - Aunque en realidad no hayamos hecho nada, claro - Evoca las palabras de Seungkwan hace unos días, pero deja las inseguridades para otra ocasión - En definitiva, que los distribuidores de hierbas e ingredientes del territorio se han puesto en contacto conmigo para darnos un ultimátum - Una sonrisa amarga enturbia su rostro - Si no se soluciona el asunto con Pristin en un periodo de cinco días nos cortarán los suministros de hierbas, piedras y material animal, entre otros, y perderemos una gran cantidad de clientes, por descontado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ni siquiera el efecto de la poción estimulante consigue mantener la sonrisa en el rostro de sus compañeros. Quizás debía haber usado una mayor concentración de hipérico, duda Jun. Seungcheol se derrumba sobre una silla colocada frente al expositor de brebajes mientras Jeonghan recorre la estancia con la mirada. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tenemos suficiente material aquí y en la trastienda para un par de semanas, tres a lo sumo </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ¿Y después? - Seungcheol le mira cansado - ¿Qué vais a hacer después? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan se coloca a la altura de sus ojos - Esto no va a prolongarse tres semanas, Seungcheol. Esta mañana intentamos contactar con ellas y no ha servido para nada, pero tal vez en un par de días entren en razón y se abran al diálogo, es lo que más les conviene</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La apaciguadora voz de Jeonghan nunca falla en darle esperanzas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ¿Qué habrá pasado con la joya en realidad? - Pregunta Jun examinando una muestra del líquido morado que borbotea en el caldero</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Es sin duda una pregunta que todos se hacen desde el primer momento.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- ¡Tú! - Una señora enfundada en un vestido recargado y pomposo le señala desde su mesa, poniéndose en pie, como si hubiese visto al mismísimo diablo - ¡Tú eres uno de ellos! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inquieto, Mingyu retrocede un paso y se plantea la posibilidad de que la anciana mujer esté señalando a alguien tras él, pero no hay nadie y todas las miradas recaen en él, críticas y severas. Sí, era poco común que uno de los cocineros se pasease por el salón principal ¿Pero qué tenía eso de aterrador para que le mirasen así? Solo había ido a informar al maitre de un asunto de cocina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ¡Ladrón! - Brama la misma señora ignorando al camarero que trata de hacerla entrar en razón - ¡Espero que paguéis por lo que habéis hecho, sin vergüenzas!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu enrojece avergonzado, captando a lo que la señora hacía referencia - No, nosotros no- El maitre se interpone sin darle oportunidad a explicarse y le pide amablemente que vuelva a la cocina. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No volvió a salir de entre cazos y platos, esperanzado en que se le olvidase si seguía centrado en su trabajo y no le reconocía nadie más. El sonido de las ollas, el vapor y los murmullos de sus compañeros enmascaran sus pensamientos durante las largas horas de la noche. El maitre le manda a llamar a pocos minutos del cierre, Mingyu no augura nada bueno de esa reunión. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Esperando las palabras de su superior un nudo se le encoge en la garganta. Está tentado a dar las explicaciones que aún no le ha pedido, pero mantiene la boca cerrada. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kim, no sé qué es lo que ha pasado hoy exactamente - Empieza con tono severo - Pero no ha dejado buena imagen para nosotros entre los clientes que estaban presentes </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- </span>
  <span>Lo siento mucho, señor, todo ha sido un malentendido  - se apresura a contestar con voz temblorosa </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Con la indicación de su superior, Mingyu procede a explicarle, con toda la calma que puede evocar, los hechos de los últimos días. El maitre, un no-mágico poco convencido de la utilidad de la magia para la sociedad, exhibe una mueca disgustada y decepcionada en su rostro que al joven no le gusta nada. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Eres un cocinero excelente y tienes un futuro brillante, Kim - Por su tono Mingyu sabe que hay un “pero” a continuación - pero lo que los magos, brujos, o como se hagáis llamar, os traigáis entre manos no es asunto mío. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu entrelaza las manos, inquieto, y baja la mirada en el momento en que su superior coloca unos papeles sobre la mesa. El nudo de su garganta cae a su estómago tan pesado como un tonel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Y no quiero que mis clientes piensen que voy contratando a ladrones y delincuentes, mucho menos del ámbito mágico </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No sabe si es su tono despreciativo o la indiferencia con la que rellena la carta de despido lo que le enfurece. Percibe en sus dedos el cosquilleo de la magia, pero aprieta las manos, clavándose las uñas en la piel para contenerlo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Lo siento mucho, Kim - Miente, extendiendo el formulario.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Una vez ha firmado se marcha sin despedirse. No se percata, o decide ignorar, que las bombillas de varias farolas estallan a su paso. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ha sido un día exhaustivo de trabajo, nuevos libros que reponer, clientes malhumorados y un libro de la sección mágica perdido; había deseado durante toda la tarde llegar a casa y esparcirse en el sofá a jugar y perder el tiempo. Por el rabillo del ojo le parece advertir el parpadeo de unas luces a lo lejos desde su ventana. Deja la Nintendo Switch pausada sobre la mesa de café y ase el tirador de la persiana para cerrarla cuando la visión distante de una figura conocida atrae su atención. Las luces de las farolas parpadean y se pierden a su paso, dejando la calle en una oscuridad creciente</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Veintitrés años y todavía no lo controlas - Wonwoo sonríe para sí mismo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu sube las escaleras de tres en tres. En la penumbra de la noche, mal iluminada ahora por su culpa, la luz que emana de la casa vecina alumbra todo el corredor. La rabia que comprimía su pecho remite, y con curiosidad echa un vistazo al interior. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ¿Wonwoo? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>El chico se asoma desde la cocina y le dedica una tímida sonrisa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ¿Quieres cenar? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>El rostro de Mingyu se ilumina, accediendo a la invitación con entusiasmo. Había olvidado el hambre que tenía, tantas horas metido en una cocina y sin detenerse a comer nada. A pesar de la oposición por parte de Wonwoo, Mingyu insiste en echarle una mano en la cocina, unos minutos más entre sartenes y cuchillos no le suponían ningún esfuerzo si era con él. A la frustración y la rabia les sustituye una sensación reconfortante a su lado, una a la que tiempo atrás había estado acostumbrado y le encantaría seguir estándolo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un rato después descansan adormilados sobre el sofá, tan pegados que prácticamente Mingyu se apoya sobre Wonwoo y este a su vez en los confortables cojines que lo bordean. Una película de acción a la que ninguno de los dos le está prestando atención se reproduce en la televisión. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mingyu - Llama Wonwoo en voz baja</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu levanta la mirada hacia él.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ¿Ha pasado algo? - continúa Wonwoo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- No ¿Por qué lo dices? - Responde fingiendo que está muy interesado en lo que sucede en la película</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- </span>
  <span>Porque has dejado a oscuras a medio barrio - dice con suavidad, sin un ápice de reproche en la voz</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Las mejillas de Mingyu se tintan - Ha sido una jornada muy larga en el trabajo - Miente y finge un bostezo - de hecho estoy muy cansado, creo que será mejor que me vaya a dormir</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonwoo le escudriña con la mirada, incrédulo. Por supuesto sabe que le está mintiendo. Mingyu le ayuda a quitar la mesa en un nuevo silencio, sepulcral e incómodo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Descansa, Mingyu - Wonwoo, que le ha acompañado a la entrada, se dispone a cerrar la puerta ante él</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prefería la rabia con la que había llegado a la pesadez que se ha posado sobre su corazón. Ya era hora de dejar de ser un crío y afrontar las cosas con sinceridad de una vez por todas entre ellos, Wonwoo era… Algo así como su mejor amigo, aunque esa etiqueta se ajustaba mejor a Minghao, tenía derecho a saber si algo le ocurría. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wonwoo </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>El nombrado le mira desde el dintel de la puerta entreabierta, con expresión cansada y un rastro de nostalgia en los ojos. Tan pronto como llegó la determinación, se esfuma. No puede decirle a Wonwoo que ha perdido el trabajo, qué patética imagen tendría de él. Balbucea algo sin sentido antes de formar palabra. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-  Buenas noches</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonwoo asiente despacio y cierra la puerta tras él. Mingyu, solo en el frío y oscuro pasillo, se siente más inútil que nunca. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- ¿Qué coño te pasa? - Exclama el menor</p>
<p>Minghao murmura algo ininteligible, una despedida tal vez, y pasa por su lado, saliendo de la academia sin mirar atrás. El aire se torna helado entre ellos. Soonyong frunce el ceño, más preocupado que enfadado con su amigo. </p>
<p>- ¿Os habéis peleado? </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Una noche más y Seungkwan no es capaz de conciliar el sueño. Le pesan los hombros, le duele la espalda y la cabeza le martillea. Sus días libres, en los que se suponía que debía descansar, han acabado y es momento de volver a clase. A las seis de la mañana la alarma ya llevaba rato apagada, habiendo asumido que no iba a volver a pegar ojo, casi prefería deambular toda la noche por casa que sufrir de nuevo esas horribles pesadillas. Se le aparecían seres inhumanos, altos, deformes, de piel negra y ojos blancos sin pupila, una boca que parecía cosida al rostro con su propia piel. Los sueños eran tan detallados y los recordaba con tanta nitidez que aún se asustaba al pasar frente al espejo del pasillo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aprovecha las primeras luces del día para dar un paseo por los alrededores de la facultad de derecho y magia. El sector norte se reservaba exclusivamente a los estudiantes no-mágicos, y el sector sur era donde él daba clases. Minutos antes de empezar la clase ya está dispuesto en su lugar, enciende el portátil en el que pretende tomar los apuntes y- pip. La pantalla se ilumina azul, Seungkwan la mira con los ojos muy abiertos, y se apaga. Inspirando hondo y repitiéndose un mantra positivo en su cabeza, Seungkwan trata de encenderlo una vez más. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Los alumnos entran en clase y ocupan sus respectivos asientos en la gradería del aula. Seungkwan pulsa con desesperación el botón de encendido repetidas veces. Se pasa una mano por el cabello, buscando un cable de corriente. Tal vez el problema es la batería. Se cambia el sitio con una chica que se compadece de él y enchufa el cargador, por fin parece que el ordenador responde, las pequeñas luces parpadean y Seungkwan suspira de alivio. Huele a quemado, la pantalla parpadea y algo se funde dentro del aparato, desprendiendo humo ante la horrorizada mirada del estudiante. Por si no había sido suficiente, el enchufe produce un cortocircuito que afecta a todo el edificio, dejándolos sin luz repentinamente. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Las exclamaciones de sorpresa y los murmullos llenan el aula. En la tenue luz de la mañana que entra por la ventana Seungkwan se percata de las miradas en su dirección. Avergonzado, cierra el ordenador con un golpe, quemándose la palma de la mano. Saca la varita y utiliza un hechizo de hielo para congelar la parte sobrecalentada de la máquina, agarra sus pertenencias y se marcha corriendo, con las miradas siguiendole a su paso. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ya fuera de la facultad, en una cafetería un par de calles más abajo, inspecciona el ordenador con ojos llorosos. El hielo ocultaba una parte del plástico de la carcasa que se había derretido, sobre el conector del cargador. Maldijo su suerte y contuvo las lágrimas, tomando un sorbo de su querido café americano, lo único bueno del día. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Después, habiéndose rendido con respecto al ordenador y habiendo disfrutado de un buen café va a pagar. Pero no lleva encima la cartera. Busca por todos los bolsillos de su ropa y su mochila hasta tres veces. Tiene que dejar sus cosas allí y jura que volvería con la cartera a una camarera muy confundida por su llanto desesperado.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aunque para él el día se hace largo y tedioso, para otros pasa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Soonyoung espera a Dino en la recepción de la academia de baile. Las madres de los niños a los que Minghao está dando clases pasan el rato allí, en unos confortables sofás que han dispuesto frente a un cristal que da a la sala de baile, donde sus hijos aprenden divertidas coreografías montadas por su propio profesor. Es el primer día que Minghao vuelve a dar clase desde el enfrentamiento con Pristin, Soonyoung se ofreció para suplir sus horas, pero se negó en rotundo e insistió en que se encontraba perfectamente. O los remedios de Joshua son milagrosos, o estaba mintiendo, pero Soonyoung no pudo enfrentarse a su tozudez. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La noticia de la cancelación del evento con Monsta X ya les había llegado, y al contrario de lo que Seungcheol esperaba, los ánimos no decayeron por eso, al menos procuraron que él no lo notase. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La hora tocaba en punto y los niños salían dando brincos de la clase. Se reunían con sus madres, las que ya estaban allí y las que iban llegando, a las que Soonyoung saludaba con la más cálida de las sonrisas. Minghao solía salir a saludarlas también, por eso le extraña descubrirle en el interior del aula, con una expresión sombría, cuando la academia ha quedado vacía. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dino irrumpe en la academia dando brincos, casi como los niños de diez años que acababan de salir, con esa misma energía. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ¡Soonyoung! ¡Escucha esto! - Exclama colocando el móvil en su oreja - Se me han ocurrido unos pasos para esta canción, mira </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Con unos pasos de baile y una limpieza impecables, Dino rellena dos bloques de ocho tiempos de la canción que suena, entregado a ello con toda su pasión, que es mucha. Soonyoung reconoce la voz de Jihoon poniendo letra a la melodía y sonríe involuntariamente. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ¿Good to me? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La presencia de Minghao llega como una nube de tormenta. Toma sus cosas con brusquedad, ceñudo y apagado. Dino recupera su móvil y se lo ofrece para mostrarle los mismos pasos que a Soonyoung. Minghao lo rechaza con un golpe y el móvil resbala de los dedos de Dino, que abre mucho los ojos. Solo Soonyoung ve el arrepentimiento que cruza de soslayo la mirada de Minghao cuando Dino se agacha a recuperar el móvil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ¿Qué coño te pasa? - Exclama el menor</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minghao murmura algo ininteligible, una despedida tal vez, y pasa por su lado, saliendo de la academia sin mirar atrás. El aire se torna helado entre ellos. Soonyong frunce el ceño, más preocupado que enfadado con su amigo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ¿Os habéis peleado? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- No, lleva así toda la semana - responde Soonyoung encogiéndose de hombros - Hoy terminamos Flower y si quieres empezamos Good to me, me ha gustado eso que has hecho con los brazos - Señala invitándole a pasar a la sala y cerrando la puerta de la academia para evitar visitas inesperadas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ¡Pues espera a ver lo que se me ha ocurrido meter en el silencio antes del último estribillo!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Por fin un día tranquilo para Wonwoo, sin rastro de Pristin y ningún suceso extraño en el trabajo. Hoy también le tocaba cerrar. El frío de febrero está amainando, las calles toman más color incluso en la noche. Toma un respiro de aire fresco y se encamina con calma y parsimonia hacia su apartamento. Le encantaría salir con Jun, Joshua o Jeonghan para charlar largo y tendido, disfrutando de una buena bebida. Se permite un minuto de paz, el viento frío es agradable en sus mejillas y la quietud de las calles le hacen olvidar los caóticos días que se han sucedido. Una pequeña y veloz sombra cruza la calle frente a él y se introduce en un callejón, al pasar por su lado aprecia unos ojos brillantes junto a unas bolsas de basura y oye los lastimados maullidos de una pobre y diminuta criatura que no debía medir más del palmo de su mano. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Eh, pequeño ¿Dónde está tu mamá? - murmura con su tono más suave y dulce, acuclillado frente a él</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>El pequeño gato negro retrocede con dificultad. Wonwoo se percata de que una de sus delgadas patas gotea un líquido oscuro que reconoce como sangre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ven aquí, hay que curar esa herida ¿Vale? no te voy a hacer daño - Extiende la mano con cuidado, tratando de no asustar más al pequeño animal</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La cría de gato acaricia sus dedos con el pelaje sucio y húmedo, cediendo a su tacto y dejándose sostener. Wonwoo la observa con los ojos llenos de ternura.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un rugido metálico estalla a centímetros de él, cortándole la respiración. Cubre al gato con ambas manos al voltearse, en un gesto protector, y salta contra el un muro lateral para esquivar un montón de chatarra directa a su cara. Tropieza con las bolsas de basura entre sus piernas, pero no tiene tiempo para sentirse asqueado. Pierde el color del rostro al ver al resto de su oponente, una bestia de tres metros hecha de oxidadas y afiladas piezas de metal compactas entre sí. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Está arrinconado en el final del sucio callejón, entre el muro y el cuerpo de la bestia, que arranca su primer brazo de la pared, desprendiendo ladrillos. Wonwoo sujeta al gato contra su pecho y agarra la varita con su mano diestra. Siente al gato retorcerse entre sus dedos, cambiar de forma, no tiene tiempo para comprenderlo, el gato, ahora transformado en una serpiente, muerde su mano y con un alarido de dolor deja caer la varita al suelo. La serpiente negra se enrosca en su brazo y constriñe, cortándole dolorosamente la circulación. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Una cuchilla de metal se cierne sobre él. Se deja caer sobre el ponzoñoso suelo y rueda para evitar un pisotón letal, tirando de la serpiente, aferrándola y clavando las uñas en su piel viscosa con todas sus fuerzas. El animal sisea, el sonido recuerda a una macabra risa. La bestia de metal es enorme, pero por fortuna,  es lenta. Wonwoo se encoge en el suelo y retrocede, empujándose con las piernas, entre la roña y los cubos de basura de una esquina, está completamente arrinconado. Su varita está bajo las piernas de la bestia que avanza hacia él enfurecida. Desesperado, ase de la cabeza a la serpiente, que le ha pegado un par de bocados en su brazo derecho en el proceso y muerde con rabia su alargado cuerpo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>El animal sisea, se retuerce y afloja la presión. Wonwoo se zafa de su agarre, con un sabor asqueroso en la boca, y se tira al suelo, colándose entre las piernas de la bestia de metal, que ruge encolerizada al fallar su tercer ataque. La maraña de metal gira sobre sí misma y ruge una vez más. Wonwoo recupera la varita y  dispara un haz de energía que abre un agujero en el pecho de la bestia, Wonwoo boquea, aprovechando para ponerse en pie torpemente. Tiene los brazos entumecidos, su brazo derecho cubierto de su propia sangre. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La bestia se recompone y la serpiente toma forma humana. Wonwoo echa a correr, pero la sombra, con una velocidad vertiginosa, se coloca frente a él, cortándole el paso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Esta vez no - La voz sepulcral retumba en las paredes del callejón</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonwoo trastabilla y retrocede, hasta que el sonido del metal le recuerda a la bestia que tiene detrás. Trata de gritar en la mente de sus compañeros mediante telepatía, pero no siente la vibración llegar a ninguno de ellos, es como si, de la nada, nunca hubiese tenido esa habilidad. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>